Mi hermano es una estrella
by Kyubi1
Summary: Shidou es un actor reconocido por su buen trabajo en películas de comedia romántica y por prestar la voz en el videojuego: Date A Live. Es diciembre y tiene vacaciones, por lo que la pasará con su familia, pero debido a un contratiempo se quedara solo con su hermana, pero la tranquilidad se verá afectada cuando su novia y su amiga de la infancia se unan a la celebración
1. Mi hermano es una estrella 1

**Hola a todos, como saben, es mes de fiestas y aunque hay personas que no me conocen, yo suelo hacer algo especial en estas celebraciones, pero como no he podido hacerlo últimamente, esto lo acabo de escribir.**

 **Anteriormente este fic se llamaba "Mina de historias", pero creo que haré algo mejor, ya que cada idea se volvió realmente grande, pondré cada idea por aparte, como un fic entero, así que ahora esta quedara como "Mi hermano es una estrella".  
**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Mi hermano es una estrella**

 **Parte 1: Protagonista adolescente**

 _¿Y cómo empezar con esta historia? Podría empezar a contarles la historia de un chico cuando conoce una chica, un encuentro aleatorio y al mismo tiempo, que nos pasa a todos, o contarles un poco de nuestro protagonista, aunque esto suele ser aburrido y no muy importante, incluso si nuestro chico es un huérfano que fue adoptado por una familia que finalmente le dio el apoyo que necesitaba y el calor de un hogar…_

El joven apartó la vista de lo que originalmente estaba leyendo y dirigió la vista a la mujer bajita que tenía en frente; estaba vestida con una bufanda verde de cuadros, con suéter gris como su cabello y pantalones tobilleros, además de botas cafés y guantes verdes por el frío de diciembre.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa sarcástica, el joven sonrió un poco y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Sí?

—¿Debería sentirme honrado por esto? —preguntó un poco sarcástico,

—¿Algo que haya sido de interés? Porque en serio estoy buscando al mejor para esto.

—Bueno, es un chico joven, tímido, sin experiencias en el amor, fue huérfano y luego adoptado, hasta tiene una hermanita linda y bueno… —dijo con ligera sorpresa, pero con sus ojos color miel brillando—. Jeje.. Se parece a mí.

—Ajá, exacto, justo como debe ser.

—Entonces, ¿me investigó?

—No, hablo de que el arte imita a la vida, jovencito —respondió con una sonrisa y el joven empezó a reírse un poco, luego cerró el libreto con una sonrisa y se lo entregó a la mujer—. ¿Y bien? ¿Serás mi "Akito Aoyama"?

—Estoy agradecido por darme la oportunidad y espero trabajar muy pronto con usted, Nia-san.

El joven de cabello azul le ofreció la mano y se le fue estrechada con fuerza y convicción, ambos estaban contentos en este acuerdo, además de que el muchacho estaba vestido formalmente, daba la impresión de ser exitoso y responsable para este papel.

—Será un placer trabajar contigo, Shidou-kun, el placer es todo mío.

Takamiya Shidou, joven de 19 años, con buenos modales y buena educación, joven artista y promesa de éxito casi asegurado con tan poca experiencia, estaba saliendo del punto de reunión con la directora del nuevo proyecto en el que trabajaría. Se trataba de una película que tenía como protagonista a un chico tímido, sin experiencia en el amor y con muchas cualidades que él tenía, los protagonistas colegiales le iban muy bien.

De hecho, a él le iba muy bien, tan solo ahora que tranquilamente estaba dejando el lugar para ir a casa, muchas personas del staff le estaban pidiendo su autógrafo, además de que otros actores, principalmente chicas, le estaban saludando y hasta mandando besos al aire, él solo se sonrojaba un poco y les saludaba de vuelta.

—¡Shidou-kun, Shidou-kun! —gritó una fanática enloquecida en la fila de casting para la película en la que él también iba a participar, él se giró a la fila para ver quien le llamaba—. ¡Aquí, por aquí, Shidou-kun!

—Ah, ¡eres tú! Cuanto tiempo —dijo al acercarse a ella, pero inmediatamente fue abrazado y él solo alzó los brazos un poco avergonzado.

—¡Kyaaaaa! Shidou-kun, dame un beso, no seas malo, de seguro me dará buena suerte, ¡lo necesito! Dime, ¿vas a participar?

—Eso es confidencial hasta para ti, Tsukino-san. —Ella sonrió y no le dejó huir.

—Entonces, dame el besito… —Ella acercó sus labios con los ojos cerrados, Shidou solo sonrió con diversión, pero le dio un beso corto en los labios y se alejó de ella—. ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Te adoro, Shidou-kun!

—Sí, sí, buena suerte. —Sonrió, a veces tenía que corresponder a las demandas de sus fans.

Muchas de la fila también estaban enloquecidas por haber visto al joven artista dar un beso en público y mucho más a una idol no muy reconocida aún, su carrera apenas despegaba, así como la de Honjou Nia como escritora y directora principal de una película de romance colegial.

Shidou llevaba poco tiempo, tres años, comenzó prestando su voz para un juego de simulador de citas en su preparatoria, juego basado en decisiones para poder quedarse con una de las chicas, juego que fue famoso en toda la preparatoria Raizen al incluir a varias chicas de la escuela, simulando la realidad.

Al postularlo en internet y a un precio muy razonable, lograron ganar algo de dinero y a los jóvenes que prestaron su voz también. Realmente le iba muy bien, tenía bastante dinero y aunque tenía que mantener a su hermanita menor, Mana Takamiya, no le costaba nada, ambos eran muy cercanos.

* * *

Mientras el chico se relajaba en el taxi para llegar a casa, su hermana había regresado de su casa y para matar el tiempo, se puso a ver televisión y tan solo al encenderla vio a su hermano, en una entrevista.

—Oh, Nii-sama.

—… _Y tengo entendido que también participaste en un juego de citas, prestando tu voz, ¿no es así? Querías ser actor de doblaje o algo así en ese tiempo._

— _No realmente, fue un proyecto algo tonto en ese tiempo, casi me obligaron a participar —contestó el joven con un poco de nervios, pero contento—. No fue un gran juego, bueno, la mayoría de chicas protagonistas eran chicas de nuestra escuela y…_

— _¡Oh, vaya, vaya! —dijo el entrevistador, Mana solo dio una carcajada al ver la vergüenza de su hermano, siempre le pasaba cuando hablaban de esa época—. ¿Y tú eras el protagonista?_

— _No, bueno, sí… Era la voz del protagonista, él podía tener el nombre que quisieras, pero era mi voz siempre, mis amigos estaban un poco hartos porque me escuchaban a mí, y no a ellos, una historia divertida. —Shidou dio una pequeña risa y miró a la cámara—. No fue intencional, amigos._

— _Jajaja, que gracioso, pero ahora que lo mencionas, Shidou-san. Realmente, ¿alguna de las protagonistas era tu tipo de chica? —preguntó con un poco de seriedad, Shidou se puso un poco serio, pero igual se notó su nerviosismo, miró a la audiencia e hizo una mueca de: "¿yo qué sé?" y luego miró al entrevistador—. ¿Hmm?_

— _Eh… Bueno, no lo sé, pero tal vez ella me esté viendo ahora —dijo con cierta despreocupación, causando risas entre el público y cierta seriedad en su hermanita._

— _Jajaja, espera, espera, ¿ese fue de uno de tus personajes? —preguntó con diversión, Shidou se levantó del sillón blanco y se sintió amenazado._

— _Eh, esto no es lo que parece, es que ella apareció de repente, por favor, cálmate, esto solo es un malentendido —dijo negando con las manos y con una gota en la cabeza mientras el público se reía por lo bajo, Shidou habló en susurros ahora—. Mi linda hermanita, Kotori Itsuka, necesito apoyo de inmediato con la espíritu, siente que la estoy enga…_

— _¡¿Con quién estás hablando?! —gritó una mujer entre el público y Shidou pegó un brinco._

— _¡Con nadie, de verdad!_

Mana también se reía por la actuación de su hermano, así como su hermano recibió aplausos y él solo sonrió, regresó a sentarse y tomó algo de agua.

— _Te sale natural, Shidou-san._

— _Gracias, es que a veces me pasa._

— _¡Oh!_

— _Es broma, jajaja._

— _Bueno, curioso que hayas interpretado a un personaje como ese, aunque es algo anónimo, ¿no?_

— _Así es, me junto mucho con mis amigos de la preparatoria y un día me hablaron de este juego en el que estaban trabajando después del proyecto escolar del que hablé, querían mi voz, así como las de otras personas que estudiaron conmigo, aunque realmente no fue tan malo, fue muy… impactante._

— _¿En qué sentido?_

— _Bueno, se supone que solo tenía que hacer la voz, pero como yo siempre tenía que hablar más que todos, querían algo más realista o eso me dijeron mis amigos, todos unos explotadores, me pusieron en situaciones muy vergonzosas, un dato importante, todos mis gritos fueron reales —dijo con una sonrisa amarga—. Lo bueno es que todo salió bien. Al principio pensé que todo saldría mal con un juego de citas que podría ser un juego de acción, pero querían poner muchas chicas y eso no iba con la acción, y al final no concordaron nada, así que lo hicieron todo._

— _Jajaja, y en medio de todo eso, se te presentó la oportunidad de tu vida. —Shidou asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y ahora tiene anime, ¿no? Va por la tercera entrega y obviamente, tú estás haciendo las voces._

— _Así es, la tercera entrega está en producción en estos momentos, aunque ya se grabaron casi todas las partes e incluimos una chica más, aunque creo que los que ya hayan jugado los juegos, ya tendrán una idea —explicó con felicidad._

— _Bueno, felicidades, Shidou-san, realmente eres el protagonista adolescente preferido por muchas personas, incluso por los mayores he de decirte, según encuestas._

— _Es bueno ser popular, me gusta mucho hacer ese papel, me recuerda a mis días en la escuela y bueno, realmente nos pasa a todos, excepto cuando una cita puede definir el destino de una ciudad, fallar y que se destruya todo, o vivir y conseguir una novia —dijo con ligera diversión—. Y luego otra y tratar que todo funcione, aunque es un juego, no, no hay que intentar eso en casa._

Hubo risas de parte de todo el programa, así como por Mana que estaba viendo a su hermano en la televisión.

— _Muy buena recomendación, entonces, ¿no debemos tomar esa ruta?_

— _Bueno, es su decisión, pero me harán sufrir si la toman…_

— _¡Jajaja! —Rieron todos, Shidou también quiso portarse serio, pero no pudo._

— _Es en serio, jaja… Está bien, es decisión de cada jugador, yo solo soy la voz del protagonista._

— _Jajaja, cierto, cierto, pero antes de que pasemos a hablar sobre la reciente película en la que participaste, y ya que salió el tema… Dinos, Shidou-san, ¿cuál es la ruta que más te gusta en el juego? —preguntó con sumo interés—. Bueno, supongo que lo has jugado, ¿no?_

— _Claro que sí lo he jugado, y es una pregunta difícil, porque las voces de las chicas; Tohka, Kotori, Kurumi y todas las demás, eran de personas que yo conocía y me las recordaba, y más que nada porque yo escuchaba mi propia voz, así que… Bueno, no era nada sencillo el no meterme en mi propio papel —explicó con una risa de ironía, el entrevistador asintió con la cabeza—. Todas las rutas me gustaron mucho, pero hablando en general, la ruta de Kurumi, quien ya todos conocen por el anime, no es solo de las más difíciles, sino que cuando la grabamos, hay momentos en los que ella lastima al protagonista y esas escenas de dolor las sentí perfectamente, jaja… Es gracioso, pero gritar de dolor no es tan sencillo, así que tuvieron que golpearme un par de veces._

— _¡Oh!_

— _Sí, así que esa no… No me agrada mucho por lo que recuerdo, pero el final es lindo, sientes que todo el esfuerzo vale la pena._

— _¿Terminaste esa ruta?_

— _Nunca —dijo y negó con la cabeza—. Pero mis amigos sí, ellos hicieron todas las rutas, así que, sabían exactamente qué hacer y decir._

Shidou tomó algo de agua porque se le secaba la boca después de hablar tanto.

— _Pero… A pesar de que tuve que hacer cosas que no quería hacer y no pude hacer cosas que sí quería hacer, cada ruta era especial para todos, con la de Yoshino me sentí muy incómodo cuando me dijeron la idea, era un poco menor y todo eso, pero realmente, cuando ya la estaba practicando y diciendo mis líneas, era una historia tierna, creo que es la hermanita que todos quisieran tener de cierra forma. —Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Todas las rutas tienen buenos recuerdos, malos recuerdos, pero por todo eso, me gustan todas, por más complicado que sea, me gustan y estoy seguro de que muchos van a disfrutar del anime, ya que tiene un poco de todas, así como fue en la película que incluyó a una chica que no estaba en los juegos, pero que a muchos les gustó._

— _¿Así que te vas por todas o todas te gustan?_

— _No, por todas no, en el juego es casi un suicidio mantener los niveles altos de afecto emocional, pero individualmente, sí, todas me gustan._

— _Bueno, Shidou-san, estoy seguro de que a muchos nos va a gustar y escuchar tu voz de nuevo y con todo animado, estoy seguro de que será especial._

— _Muchas gracias._

— _Vamos a una pausa y regresamos._

Mana sonrió por el programa de entrevista, era muy divertido y Shidou parecía divertirse, bueno, se divirtió, pues este programa ya lo había hecho varias horas antes, no estaban en vivo.

Fue por algo de comer para seguir disfrutando de la entrevista. Pero en medio de servirse helado y con una bolsa de papas fritas al lado, el timbre de la puerta sonó una sola vez, así que se esperó un momento, pero no sonó de nuevo, entonces suspiró, sabía quien era y no le agradaba mucho.

—Ahora voy —dijo con pesadez y fue abrir la puerta de la casa—. Hola, no, mi Nii-sama no está.

—Ya veo, esa reunión debe estar llevando su tiempo, pero sé que volverá, ¿puedo pasar? Hoy me invitó a comer. —Pidió con una voz tranquila y con seriedad en su rostro.

—Claro, eres su novia, después de todo —dijo como si no fuera importante y le abrió la puerta por completo para dejarla pasar, la joven lo hizo y se acomodó el cabello largo y se quitó los zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada.

Sonrió a la adolescente y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

—Bueno, puede que no tardes mucho en llamarme Onee-chan y te vuelvas tía.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Te volverás mi hermana menor —dijo sin mucha expresión mientras Mana palidecía.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿A-Acaso ya hacen… "eso"? —La joven se sonrojó y dejó de tocar su cabeza.

—Esos son temas de adultos, pero si quieres, te puedo enseñar.

—¡Aléjate de mi Nii-sama!

—No —respondió seriamente—. Además, es mi novio.

«¿¡Por qué ella?!» En eso, el programa de entrevistas regresa del corte, así que la mujer de cabello largo lo nota.

—Oh, Shidou. Es cierto, estaba mirándolo en el celular, nunca me pierdo ninguna de estas cosas —dijo con una sonrisa pequeña y se sentó en el sillón—. Dijeron cosas muy divertidas, aunque es obvio que la ruta que más le gusta… Es la mía.

Mana suspiró en derrota, porque en parte, tenía razón la novia de Shidou, pues era la chica más importante en su vida, aunque claro, debajo de ella, porque la familia estaba primero.

De un salto, se sentó a un lado de ella, pero a una distancia considerable.

—Aun no entiendo como mi hermano no se fijó en Sonogami-san, pero en ti sí, Origami-san. —Origami le quedó viendo con molestia y apretó un poco los dientes—. Es el tipo de chica que le gusta a mi hermano, supongo que ya te lo ha dicho, que la quería en secreto.

—Sí, pero él nunca tomó el primer paso con ella, y yo sí con él. Aunque no te agrade mucho, amo a Shidou, y no lo dejaré ir nunca, aunque esa mujer se apareciera de nuevo en su vida —dijo con cierto tono amenazador, dejó a Mana con cierto miedo.

—Okey… Está bien, aunque no deberías estar celosa por viejos gustos de mi hermano, ¿no confías en tu relación con él? —Eso fue un golpe directo y Origami estaba enojada, pero lo disimuló.

—Suficiente, no tenemos porque hablar de ella, mucho menos relacionarlo con Shidou.

Los ataques entre ellas se detuvieron para tomarlo atención a la entrevista, puesto que ya estaba en las preguntas finales.

— _Y dinos, Shidou, ¿cómo manejas las situaciones románticas? Ya que sueles hacer chicos primerizos en el amor, en tener pareja, las primeras citas, y las citas que dependen del bienestar del mundo._

— _Esas son las más divertidas. —Ambos rieron un poco, luego el joven se recargó en el sillón—. Bueno, en los juegos es más fácil, solo es cuestión de añadir el tono correcto, crear el ambiente y las líneas decirlas como se deben._

— _¿Y en las películas?_

— _Sí, eso sí es muy complicado, pero al mismo tiempo no tanto, la primera vez tuve suerte, aun no había salido mucho con mi novia, de hecho, no era mi novia, pero bueno… Es una larga historia y un poco graciosa, será para otra entrevista…_

— _Ah, no, no, cuéntanos. —Shidou solo rio ligeramente—. Está bien, continua._

«Shidou». Origami sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas y con brillo en sus ojos azules.

— _Aún no tenía mucha experiencia, estaba casi como el protagonista, y la chica era muy bonita y me ponía muy nervioso._

En ese momento, Origami miró con cierta molestia a Shidou, su hermanita rio por lo bajo, hasta se tapó la boca.

— _Así que todo salió muy natural esa vez, aunque todos sabemos que el protagonista solo hace reír a las personas y se queda con su mejor amiga y no con la persona que se supone quería, pero bueno, así pasa en la vida. —Sonrió y Origami se calmó un poco._

— _¿Y después?_

— _Bueno, tuve una idea loca, bueno, fue mi amigo Tonomachi, me pidió que tuviera una cita romántica con alguien para el juego en el que las buenas citas salvan al mundo, casi literalmente, entonces invité a una chica con la que pensé que solo podía haber amistad. Ella era muy distante, seria, inteligente y con las mejores notas, y tan solitaria a veces, pero linda en el interior y una vez que estaba en confianza también. —Shidou miró a la cámara para sonreír, pensó que de seguro Origami estaba viendo esto, pues nunca se perdía nada en donde él saliera—. Ella aceptó los términos de la cita, yo estaba actuando y ella intentaría actuar también conforme a su papel, pero no salió como esperábamos. Era solo la primera cita, pero ella se saltó todo eso y se me confesó directamente, yo no lo esperaba, nadie lo esperaba, esto no estaba en el guion, jaja, es gracioso, pero es la verdad._

— _Entonces, ¿era una cita de mentiritas?_

— _Se suponía, pero nada salió como se planeó, aunque eso no importa, es un muy bonito recuerdo y me impactó bastante. Yo creo que, por eso, después de esa situación, mis amigos decidieron que la ruta de Origami sería la más fácil, excepto si intentabas salir con alguien más, las cosas se ponían algo tensas y no era tan sencillo, aunque eso no es nada parecido a la realidad._

«Nii-sama, idiota». Mana negó con la cabeza, a veces su hermano podía ser muy despistado. Aun así, hubo risas en la entrevista de nuevo. Y después de agradecer a Shidou y desearle suerte, el programa terminó.

—Shidou —dijo Origami con una sonrisa de confianza.

Ahora que Mana le observaba un poco mejor, era verdad que con esa minifalda de mezclilla enseñaba muy bien su piel blanca y sus piernas, además de que la blusa blanca no resaltaba mucho, pero sí se transparentaba un poco y era verdad que con su edad su pecho y la mayoría de su cuerpo se había desarrollado muy bien, además de que tenía el cabello blanco largo ahora y muy bien cuidado.

«Si tan solo no se hubiera confesado esa vez, si tan solo Sonogami-san estuviera aquí, ella era mucho mejor opción para mi hermano mayor, estoy segura de que mi hermano se sintió presionado por la repentina confesión de Origami-san, así como que está triste por haberse apartado de Sonogami-san, ella era su mejor amiga, y se fue a estudiar a otra ciudad». Frunció el ceño y suspiró para calmarse.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que mi hermano tardará un poco más. ¿Quieres algo de comer mientras lo esperamos, Origami-san?

—Gracias, veo que te estás portando mucho mejor conmigo, Mana-san. Creo que Shidou ya te lo dijo entonces.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó un poco preocupada, Origami dio una leve risa.

—Oh, bueno, de todas formas, estoy segura de que te lo iba a decir de todas formas, así que te adelantaré las buenas noticias. Voy a pasar la navidad con ustedes, no te preocupes, todo esto lo hago por Shidou, ya que los padres de ambos no podrán venir. —Los ojos de Mana se abrieron de par en par, la novia de su hermano habló con un poco de tristeza, luego se sonrojó un poco—. Así que Shidou no se sentirá solo, de seguro que la compañía de su hermana no hubiera sido suficiente, no para él.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Qué?! —gritó Mana con total impresión y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el teléfono—. ¡No puede ser posible!

Con desesperación absoluta, tecleó lo más rápido que pudo el número del celular de su madre, también estaba sudando, mientras que Origami sonreía, planeando todas las cosas bonitas que pasaría con Shidou, aunque su hermana se pondría en medio, lo suponía.

—¡Oka-san (Mamá)!

—Mana, supongo que tu hermano ya te dijo —dijo su madre con voz tranquila.

—¡Lo supe de alguien peor!

—¿Ah?

—¿¡Por qué?! Incluso si sabía que había probabilidad de que no pudieran regresar de ese viaje, yo puedo quedarme sola con mi Nii-sama, pero Origami-san también quiere quedarse… Y bueno, esta celebración es para la fami…

—Ah, la novia de tu hermano, esa solitaria chica, me parece bien que les haga compañía a los dos —contestó con un tono más alegre, Mana se quedó con la boca abierta y Origami podía oír todo, así que fue hacia la chica de cabello azul—. Lamento que no vayamos a poder estar ahí, pero estoy segura de que tu hermano ya pensó en todo, después de todo, ya es un adulto responsable, así que espero que la pasen muy bien juntos y que seas amable con Origami-san.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó sin creérsela, fue ahí cuando le arrebataron el teléfono y se giró a Origami, estupefacta—. ¡Oye!

—Muchas gracias por su permiso, Takamiya Mio-san, espero que esté bien.

—No tienes porque ser tan formal, Origami-san, yo espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente con tu familia al pasarlo con Shidou y Mana.

—No es ningún inconveniente —dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, Mana no podía creerlo—. Me alegra poder pasar la navidad con Shidou y su familia, aunque no sea por completo, espero que esta sea la primera de muchas navidades juntos, si me lo permite.

—Oh, eso me recuerda cuando Rinne-chan venía a casa para jugar con Shidou. —Origami apretó el teléfono al escuchar eso, aunque la madre hablaba contenta—. Origami-san, dejo a Shidou a tu cuidado, y feliz navidad.

—C-Claro que sí, Takamiya-san, feliz navidad —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas, luego colgó y miró a la pared con ojos perdidos en felicidad—. Takamiya-san acaba de… Dejar a Shidou a mi cuidado.

«Maldición, ¡mi madre no sabe lo que dijo! ¡Esto no lo puedo aceptar!» Mana no se rendiría con Origami, aun cuando se trataba de la novia de su hermano, no la dejaría entrar más a la familia, pues solo sería cuestión de tiempo que ella le pidiera matrimonio a Shidou, y entonces, perdería a su hermano, incluso dejaría de vivir con ella. «No voy a dejar que Origami-san se lleve lejos a mi Nii-sama».

Y así esta historia continuará en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 **Sí, creo que esto es raro e impresionante, hay tantas cosas que rescatar de este capítulo y tendré que hacerlo ya que puede ser confuso, y no precisamente porque sea algo muy especial, sino porque hay tantas cosas diferentes. Así que, voy a explicar un poco las cosas para que se entienda, empezando por los personajes.**

 **Shidou Takamiya, es un joven actor de 19 años, principalmente de protagonistas de películas de amor colegial, como ven, su personalidad es mucho más abierta y es más seguro de sí mismo.**

 **Mana Takamiya, es una chica de 17 años y es la hermanita de Shidou, no le agrada la novia de su hermano ya que es muy posesiva, está en la etapa en la que no quiere dejar que su hermano se vaya.**

 **Tsukino Yoimachi, este era el seudónimo de Miku Izayoi antes de que dejara de cantar y perdiera su voz, aquí tiene la misma edad que Shidou y sigue siendo una idol no muy reconocida.**

 **Origami Tobiichi, era compañera de clases de Shidou, también tiene 19 años y es la novia del joven actor, su familia no está muerta y como ya vieron, no le agrada Sonogami y no se lleva bien con Mana, pero sí con la madre de los hermanos.**

 **Rinne Sonogami, ella es de los juegos de Date A Live, hablando fuera de este fic, no sé mucho sobre ella, más de lo que dice la wiki, pero decidí que la incluiría para escribir sobre personajes que no conozco y que no me caen bien del todo.**

 **Mio Takamiya, es la madre de Shidou y Mana, no tengo idea de los spoilers que se digan de ella y tampoco los quiero saber, sin embargo, ya que tienen el mismo apellido, decidí que la usaría como la madre de ambos, por conveniencia.**

 **Por último, aunque creo que no hace falta decirlo, Date A Live y la mayoría de los personajes, como pueden ver si entendieron las referencias (XD), es pura ficción de un juego de citas, y ninguna de ellas existe en la historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho, estas pequeñas historias serán como un regalo de navidad para ustedes, y para todos los que querían leer fics míos con personajes que no fueran los de siempre.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	2. Mi hermano es una estrella 2

**Empezando el 2018 y con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, aprovecho para desearles un feliz año y que sus metas se cumplan, o por lo menos luchen por cumplirlas.**

 **Restia, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que esto te guste y sí, es raro no ver a Kotori como la hermana, pero un cambio de aires tampoco viene mal.**

 **Sin más, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Mi hermano es una estrella**

 **Parte 2: La chica rosa.**

Tobiichi Origami, una joven mujer de 19 años, alguna vez fue compañera de Shidou en la preparatoria Raizen y se enamoró perdidamente de él por su amabilidad y buena voluntad. Era seria a la vista, pero con su novio era más linda, abierta y directa con respecto a sus sentimientos, tanto que sus acciones y palabras tenían un impacto directo en el muchacho.

Estaba bien que fuera cariñosa y linda, incluso atenta a su novio, es algo que cualquier novia debería hacer o podía ser visto como algo normal, pero Origami llevaba eso a otro nivel, siendo una monopolizadora cuando tenía la ocasión, además de que sus celos eran visibles, excepto para Shidou.

Había soportado más de un año su relación gracias a que había impedimentos para pasar tiempo juntos, cosas como la escuela, los ensayos para las películas, las sesiones de grabaciones para el juego de citas y de la serie anime, esto no le dejaba tiempo a su hermano para estar con Origami y tampoco con ella, por eso lo podía tolerar.

Pero por culpa de escases de boletos, sus padres no volverían para navidad y lo que es peor: Origami tenía el permiso de su madre para pasar esta celebración familiar con ellos.

«No puede haber nada peor que esto». Pensó Mana con pesimismo y un aura morada.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Mana-san?

—Nada —contestó cortante y sirvió un poco de jugo en un vaso, luego regresó a la sala para dárselo a Origami, no estaba feliz y lo demostraba—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba el vaso—. Debo decirte que espero llevarme bien contigo estos días, no creo que quieras que Shidou te regañe por tratarme de mala manera, Mana-san.

—¡Tú te auto-invitaste! —Frunció el ceño—. No tienes porque decirme como portarme, y tampoco me dirás qué hacer, haremos esta navidad como mi Nii-sama y yo venimos haciéndola desde hace años.

—Estás equivocada, Mana-san.

—¿Uh?

—Yo no pedí nada, también celebro la navidad con mi familia, pero Shidou me invitó y no quise rechazarlo. —La chica con lunar cerca del ojo no podía creerlo—. Puedes preguntarle, si quieres.

«De seguro que lo obligó a aceptar, lo debió de convencer de alguna manera de hacerle esa petición, no es posible que mi hermano haya tenido esa idea por si solo, aunque sea su novia, ¡no pudo pensarlo él!» Cuando Mana estaba casi enloqueciendo, llamaron a la puerta y ella sonrió de repente.

—Mana, soy yo, no encuentro mis llaves.

—¡Ah, Nii-sa…!

—¡Shidou! —dijo Origami al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para ir a recibirlo, ganándole a la chica de cabello azul rápidamente, no tardó en abrir la puerta y sonreír ampliamente—. Bienvenido a casa, Shidou, me alegro tanto de verte…

Origami lo abrazó sin pensarlo, impresionando a Shidou un poco, pero ella se quedó estática un momento después, al mismo tiempo que Mana parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender lo que veían sus ojos color miel.

—Creo que vengo algo tarde, lo siento, Origami —dijo Shidou con suavidad mientras le abrazaba, pero su novia no le hizo caso, quien sí reaccionó fue Mana y sonrió de inmediato, teniendo una idea desesperada.

—No puede ser, ¡no puede ser! —dijo Mana y corrió hacia la pareja, pero hubo un leve desvío y abrazó a otra persona, una persona que era casi devorada por la mirada fría de Origami—. ¡Sonogami-san!

—¡Mana-chan! —dijo la joven al corresponder el abrazo de la más joven de todos ahí, estaba sonriendo y estaba feliz—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero me alegra verte de nuevo.

—¿Cómo es qué?

—Yo también me sorprendí —dijo Shidou con una sonrisa, pero Origami aprovechó para ponerse a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Sí, ¿cómo volviste a verla, Shidou?

—Bueno, sé que ya venía tarde, así que compré comida y casualmente ella estaba ahí, me sorprendiste mucho, Rinne.

Rinne Sonogami, una joven mujer de cabello rosado largo, con ciertas trenzas, con ojos rosados claros y piel blanca, además de una buena figura y amable por naturaleza, estaba de frente a Origami, quien estaba molesta y Mana sonreía por ello. Parece que alguna deidad había movido una pieza y por eso apareció Rinne de repente.

—Hola, Origami-san, Shidou ya me dijo que eres su novia, felicidades, no esperé que la delegada de la clase estaba enamorada de mi querido Shidou —dijo con una sonrisa sincera—. Por lo que me ha dicho, sé que son muy felices, por favor, cuida bien de él.

—Vamos, ya hablas como mi madre, Rinne —dijo con un poco de decepción, Rinne solo rio ligeramente y acarició la cabeza de su amigo con cariño, Origami abrió los ojos con impresión.

—Shidou, solo me preocupo por ti, no tiene nada de malo, aunque si me quieres ver como tu madre, no te culpo… ¿Uh?

Origami jaló a su novio un poco lejos para que no siguiera tocando su cabello azul, Shidou se dio cuenta, pero no se molestó, solo lo vio un poco raro. Rinne compartió miradas con la novia de Shidou, y la tensión se pudo sentir, así que el joven actor se soltó de su pareja y levantó las dos bolsas en las que traía comida preparada.

—Bueno, entremos y pongámonos cómodos, puede que haya frío como en la mañana.

—Tienes razón, Shidou. —Origami no se quiso soltar del joven, por lo que le tomó de la muñeca, hasta su novio lo sintió algo extraño.

—Vamos, pasa, Sonogami-san. —Rinne asintió a la invitación de Mana y pasó.

—¿Comerá con nosotros?

—Sí, yo la invité —respondió Shidou, sin mucho problema.

—Ya veo…

Origami no estaba contenta por la situación, sabía perfectamente la relación que estos dos compartían antes de que fuera novia de Shidou, incluso antes de que tuviera sentimientos fuertes por él, sabía de sobra que eran amigos de la infancia y que Rinne era encantadora y amable, tan amable como Shidou, incluso tal vez más.

Su repentina aparición era molesta, porque le hacía recordar lo triste que Shidou estuvo cuando ella se tuvo que ir de la ciudad, incluso lloró porque pensó que jamás la volvería a ver, ¿y quién lo consoló por su partida? Origami lo hizo y Mana también, pero ella no importaba.

«No porque haya vuelto, significa que todo volverá a como era antes, después de todo, te fuiste por voluntad propia, querías estudiar en una buena escuela, mejor que las que esta ciudad podía ofrecerte, pero eso dejó a Shidou muy triste, tanto que lo hiciste llorar, y eso no lo puedo perdonar. Pero bueno, solo será por esta comida y luego te irás por donde viniste».

Shidou sirvió para todos, así como dio bebidas para todos, Origami obviamente se sentó al lado de su novio, mirando con frialdad a Rinne, sentada al lado de una sonriente Mana.

—Y dime, Nii-sama, ¿te dieron el papel?

—Oh, cierto —dijo Origami, despertando de sus celos y molestia, miró al joven con alta expectativa—. Todo resultó bien, ¿verdad?

—De hecho, esperaban que yo tomara el papel y claro que lo hice —dijo con una sonrisa, tanto como la novia como la hermana estaban a punto de felicitarlo, pero Rinne habló más rápido.

—¡Felicidades, Shidou!

Mana sonrió triunfante al ver como Origami solo pudo abrir la boca, esta vez no estaba celosa, puesto que se trataba de Rinne y ella le agradaba, sobre todo si le ayudaba para molestar a la novia de su hermano.

—Felicidades, Nii-sama, estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien.

—Bueno, fue algo de suerte, ni siquiera tuve competencia y Nia-san es muy amable, le interesa mi trabajo más que el de alguien más, no voy a decepcionarla —explicó mientras enrollaba en su tenedor algo de espagueti, pero fue tomado de una mejilla por la chica de cabello blanco y volteado a la fuerza, suavemente—. ¿Uh?

—¡Ah! —Mana quiso sostener su grito, pero no pudo, no le salían las palabras, así que cerró la boca mientras su hermano era besado en frente de sus ojos. «Debo calmarme, debo calmarme».

—Felicidades, Shidou —dijo ella con una sonrisa, el joven solo se sonrojó un poco y regresó la vista a su comida—. Siempre te esfuerzas mucho en lo que haces, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien y tendrás más oportunidades como esta.

—Oh, ustedes sí que son… Um, intensos —comentó Rinne, impresionada por el beso repentino de la pareja, aunque Shidou parecía más impresionado que todos.

—Por supuesto, amo a Shidou y somos muy unidos, nunca, jamás lo dejaría solo —dijo con cierta fiereza que solo Rinne y Mana notaron—. ¿Verdad, Shidou?

Shidou estaba avergonzado por ser besado frente a su mejor amiga y su hermana, no sabía la razón, después de todo, eran personas cercanas a él, pero es que ni en público se besaban, mucho menos en medio de una comida, así que estaba fuera de este mundo, sin notar las indirectas de su novia.

—¿Shidou? —preguntó un poco sorprendida de ser ignorada.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó mientras tenía el tenedor en la boca con espagueti en su barbilla, Mana rio por lo bajo, al igual que Rinne, molestando a Origami, quien no pudo disimularlo, Shidou tragó entonces—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ves molesta?

—Porque…

—Sí, son MUY unidos, Sonogami-san.

—Sí, Shidou sigue siendo muy lindo cuando se sonroja —dijo alegremente, cosa que molestó un poco más a la novia, pero Shidou solo se sonrojó un poco más.

—Ah, entonces, Sonogami-san, ¿siempre has pensado que mi hermano es lindo cuando se sonroja entonces? —preguntó con una sonrisa y buen humor, pero miró de reojo a la chica de cabello blanco, quien frunció el ceño.

—Claro que sí, y él lo sabe.

—Esta es la primera vez que me lo dices, Rinne —dijo en un tono acusatorio, ella se tapó la boca con ligera vergüenza.

—Jaja, lo siento, pero si ya sabes que me gustas, Shidou.

«¡Eso es, Sonogami-san, sigue así!» Mana sonreía con maldad, con visión espiritual se podían ver unos cachos en su cabeza, así como el aura morada de Origami, intentando contener sus ganas de ahorcar a la hermana menor.

—Y el que me gustes incluye también tus partes lindas, Shidou, eres mi mejor amigo, después de todo, y me alegra que no hayas cambiado en todo este tiempo.

—Pues vaya momento para estas declaraciones, Rinne… —Shidou no se esperaba esto, pero sonrió por los cumplidos, Origami vio esto como un ataque.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Shidou —dijo Origami, con cierto tono oscuro.

Y entre miradas filosas e indirectas, además de recuerdos del pasado, la comida terminó, justo lo que Origami estaba esperando desde hace unos momentos.

—Fue un placer volverte a ver, Rinne-san —dijo Origami, de mejor humor puesto que era la despedida, o eso parecía.

—También fue un placer tenerte aquí, Origami-san —dijo Mana, también con buen humor por la misma razón que su rival—. Ya es momento de que te vayas, de seguro que tus padres necesitan tu ayuda para algo, ya sabes, navidad se acerca y la pasarás con tu familia y yo con mi hermano.

—Eh, sobre eso, Mana…

—Ya te dije que voy a pasar navidad con ustedes, Mana-san.

—¿Ya le dijiste? —preguntó Shidou, un poco sorprendido, pero Mana se puso en medio de ambos mientras Rinne observaba nada más.

—Oh, vamos, Nii-sama, la navidad es para celebrarlo en familia, incluso si solo están los hermanos, ¡ha sido así desde hace años! —explicó con total confianza y fue acariciada en la cabeza por su hermano.

—Sí, y es por eso por lo que la invité.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Origami es alguien importante para mí y en navidad también se pasa con las personas que más quieres, incluso si no son familia, Mana. Además, se ofreció a quedarse con nosotros y ayudarnos con los preparativos, por eso la invité.

—Ah… Ah… ¿Era… verdad?

—Te lo dije —dijo en un susurro, luego abrazó a Shidou—. Por supuesto que ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, Shidou.

Seguido de eso, lo besó en la mejilla de forma tierna, Shidou solo agradeció por sus buenas intenciones, mientras Mana perdía las esperanzas, hasta que miró a Rinne.

—Nii-sama, tienes razón, como siempre, ¡tienes razón! —dijo con confianza y una pequeña sonrisa, para ir con Rinne—. Sonogami-san, tú que eres mejor amiga de mi hermano, ¿¡quieres pasar navidad con nosotros?!

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué? —Ahora fue el turno de Origami de replicar, pero Shidou se soltó de ella y fue con Rinne.

—¡Mana!

—¿Qué pasa, Nii-sama? ¿No puedo invitar a una persona importante? —Shidou le vio con una pequeña sonrisa y le acarició el cabello, luego miró un poco indecisa a Rinne.

—¡Es una gran idea! —dijo feliz, Origami se quedó con la boca abierta—. No te he visto en tanto tiempo, además me dijiste que viniste a visitarme desde lejos, pero… Bueno, si no ves inconveniente.

—No puedo pagar tantos días de hotel, Shidou, lo siento, pero hasta navidad faltan varios días, lamento hacerte infeliz.

«¡Maldición!» Pensó Mana con un aura oscura, Origami se alivió, pero solo Shidou siguió pensando con la mano en su barbilla, hasta que dio con una idea que le hizo sonreír.

—¡Ya sé! Quédate con nosotros.

«¿¡Qué?!» La chica de cabello blanco estaba perdiendo el control de su rostro, no podía creerlo, a la hermana menor se le iluminó el rostro.

«Nii-sama, tu amabilidad no tiene límites».

—Oh, no, no puedo, Shidou, no quiero ser una carga, es… es demasiado…

—Claro que no, será como cuando éramos niños y te quedabas en mi casa, todo va a estar bien, vamos —dijo con una sonrisa, pero sintió un aura oscura detrás suyo—. Así me harás feliz.

—Eres un tramposo, sabes que ese es mi punto débil —dijo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa, él le guiñó el ojo.

—Soy tu mejor amigo, después de todo. —Rinne lo abrazó con fuerza y fue correspondida de la misma forma.

«¡Sí! ¡Esta es la oportunidad!» Mana pensó positivo y se unió al abrazo como si fuera uno familiar.

«Ella… ¿Va a dormir en la… misma casa en la que… Shidou duerme? No… ¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso regresó para quitármelo?» Origami de repente se puso triste al ver a su novio feliz abrazando a otra chica, pero luego se enojó por la misma razón. «Yo me he esforzado mucho, incluso cuando él solo pensaba en tu partida, Sonogami Rinne, yo siempre estuve ahí para Shidou, mientras tú lo abandonaste cuando sabías que sufría. ¿La felicidad de mi Shidou es tu punto débil? Mentiras. No te importó eso cuando te fuiste, así que… No sé qué intentas al estar aquí, después de lo que le hiciste a Shidou, maldita».

—Shidou… —dijo con una voz algo oscura y molesta, el joven se volteó a ella y soltó a Rinne en el proceso—. Quiero hablar contigo. En privado.

—Claro, vamos afuera.

Después de unos momentos en los que la pareja dio un paseo, Rinne se fue para su hotel y traer sus cosas a la casa de Shidou, estaba muy agradecida y pensó que debería comprar más regalos ahora que pasaría navidad con ellos y solo había pensado en Shidou.

Mana se preocupó un poco porque el paseo estaba llevando su tiempo, de seguro que tal vez habían discutido por sus celos, era algo normal, pues los celos de Origami estallaron cuando Shidou tuvo que besar a la protagonista de la película en la que participó hace unos meses.

Ella esperaba que Origami hubiera discutido con su novio y roto todo el buen ambiente que intentó armar sobre su relación, sonrió con confianza y se puso a ver la televisión.

Hasta que Shidou regresó solo, un poco cansado y con menos ánimo, su hermana le vio un poco apagado y se preocupó por lo que esa mujer le pudo haber hecho a su hermano.

—¿Qué pasó, Nii-sama? Pareces un muerto —dijo al apagar la televisión y tomarle más importancia al joven—. Se puso celosa, ¿verdad? Estalló en ti, ¿no es así? Se molestó contigo, ¿no es así? No te preocupes, todo estará bien, podemos pasar la navidad sin ella, no es como si la necesita…

—Cállate —dijo sin emoción alguna y se sentó a su lado, bueno, se dejó caer como un peso muerto y suspiró.

—Eh… ¿Nii-sama? —preguntó con una gota de sudor en la mejilla—. ¿Qué pasó? Acaso… ¿¡Terminaron?!

—¡No!

—Ah…

—Estaba realmente molesta… y triste —dijo con cierta culpa—. Me hizo recordar lo que pasó con la actriz de la película de hace unos meses, es verdad que yo le dije que pasaríamos esto juntos, se supone que, si nuestros padres estarían, podrían conocerse más, además ella no quería que estuviera tan solo…

«¡Ella solo quiere acercarse más a mamá y papá para arrebatarme a mi Nii-sama con la bendición de ambos!»

—Si tanto se molesta, deberías terminar con ella, solo te hace sentir mal y tú lo único que haces es tu trabajo y ahora solo fuiste amable, yo no lo veo nada malo. —Shidou le volteó a ver con seriedad, ella tragó saliva—. ¿Qué?

El joven suspiró y quedó viendo sus manos entrelazadas. Recordó que su novia le había reclamado que ella siempre esperó que un día su novio le invitara a su casa, no tenía porque ser en una fecha especial, con una convivencia estaba bien, porque nunca tenía esa oportunidad mientras él estaba actuando y prestando su voz, pero nunca lo hizo cuando tuvo tiempo, y eso era verdad.

* * *

— _Y ahora Rinne-san regresa después de lo mal que te hizo sentir, porque sé que no lo has olvidado, Shidou, sé que eso aún te duele, aunque sabes que no podías hacer nada, pero a ella, aun así… Y sin dudarlo… La invitas a dormir a tu casa, a dormir… a vivir en tu casa —dijo con voz apagada y sin mirarlo a los ojos._

— _Origami…_

— _Si hay algo que no te guste de mí, solo dímelo… Si hay algo que me hace no apta para tener una invitación a tu hogar, dímelo ahora…_

— _No digas eso, Origa…_

— _¡Cállate! —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Shidou se asustó un poco—. No, lo siento, porque… al parecer, no soy suficiente para ti, pero ella sí…_

— _Tú no eres suficiente, Origami, no eres un objeto para compararte así. —Ella alzó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos y corriendo por sus mejillas, él la rodeó con sus brazos—. Eres alguien que amo y eres especial. Perdón, pero no hay nada malo en ti, excepto esto…_

— _¿Esto?_

— _¿Por qué te enojas? Sabes que yo te quiero y lo importante que eres para mí, aún así, haces esto. ¿Por qué?_

— _Porque… Yo soy… —dijo con tristeza y se alejó de él, incluso si dio vuelta—. No quiero perderte, porque yo siempre… te observaba… Siempre me preocupabas, pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti… Creí que te darías cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo, no me dejaba notar… —Ella se limpió las lágrimas, aunque seguían saliendo y puso ambas manos en su pecho—. Así que eso es lo que… no te gusta de mí, ¿Shidou?_

— _Origami…_

 _Intentó acercarse, pero ella se puso recta y negó con la cabeza, así que Shidou no avanzó hacia ella._

— _Está bien… Yo solo tenía miedo de que no te gustara, debes conocerlo a la perfección —dijo con un hilillo—. Tú siempre haces ese papel, Shidou, y lo haces maravilloso, se siente propio… Y sigo teniendo miedo ahora…_

— _¿De qué? Ya no tienes porque tener miedo. —Se acercó por la espalda sigilosamente y la tomó de sus hombros—. Estoy aquí contigo._

— _De que haya alguien mejor que yo, que de seguro hay, y que tú lo notes y me abandones… Y no es porque piense que no me quieras, yo sé que eres honesto y lindo y… muy amable, pero… —dijo al voltearse, pero solo para ver que él le sonrió cálidamente y acarició su cabello largo—. Shidou…_

— _Ya sé lo que pasa y lo entiendo, pero… —Y besó su mejilla para luego abrazarla por completo—. Deberías confiar un poco más en ti, no te menosprecies diciendo: "alguien mejor que yo", ¿está bien? Porque esto no es una competencia, Origami, y si lo es, ya la has ganado, porque te quiero._

— _Shidou… Gracias, pero sigo sintiendo… eso… Y no creo que se vaya a ir —dijo con sinceridad, porque sus propios sentimientos e ideas le lastimaban, incluso si Shidou no tenía la culpa, incluso si todo era percepción suya; en el fondo, sabía que así era, pero el miedo es poderoso y peligroso._

 _Shidou besó a Origami en los labios por más de un minuto y usó su lengua también._

— _¿Sentiste miedo? —Ella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza._

— _No._

 _La besó de nuevo para seguir calmándola, no solo a ella, odiaba que la gente llorara. Origami cambió de triste a conmovida en poco tiempo, después era ella la que besaba a Shidou con intensidad. Hasta que ella se quedó acurrucada en su pecho._

— _Te amo, Shidou —dijo con linda voz y una sonrisa, sus mejillas estaba rojas._

— _Yo también, y creo en ti, así que cree también en ti, Origami._

— _Solo me siento segura cuando estoy cerca de ti, Shidou. —Eso lo hizo sonrojar y sonreír._

* * *

—Mana… —dijo Shidou para quebrar el silencio y le vio con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Origami también estará con nosotros hasta que sea navidad, no te preocupes, no será una molestia, nos ayudará con todos los preparativos y además… Por favor, ya no discutan.

Mana se quedó en blanco.


	3. Mi hermano es una estrella 3

**¡Hola a todos! Han pasado días desde que no actualizo, la verdad es que no pude evitarlo, a pesar de que tengo más tiempo para mí, la inspiración me llega de formas extrañas, pero acabo de cocinar este capítulo para ustedes y lo tenemos aquí, espero les guste mucho.**

 **Gracias por los reviews, me motivan a escribir más rápido para ustedes.**

* * *

 **Mi hermano es una estrella**

 **Parte 3: La verdad.**

Algo se había quebrado dentro de Mana, tal vez parte de su cordura se perdería pronto y empezaría a gritar, aunque esto suene muy exagerado, por las circunstancias y por la persona involucrada, tenía derecho a ponerse así o peor. Y lo haría, si no fuera porque su hermano le había dicho que se calmara, de sobra sabía las razones detrás, pero no quería aceptarlas.

Así que, como si su alma hubiera recibido una explosión, su mente dejó de pensar y persiguió a su hermano a la cocina, porque fue a beber un refresco de cola.

—¿C-Cómo? ¿¡Vas a dejar que duerma aquí?! —preguntó Mana, muy preocupada y en parte, desesperada.

Su hermano suspiró y se acabó su refresco de cola rápido.

—Sí, dormirá en la habitación de nuestros padres, no habrá problema, ellos no están. Rinne dormirá en la habitación de invitados, así que nadie se queda sin cama —explicó con algo de cansancio y alzó su mano en señal de alto—. No quiero oír ninguna opinión sobre nuestra relación ahora, Mana. Quiero darme un baño de burbujas y espero que trates a Origami como a una invitada.

—¡Me niego, me niego, me niego! ¿¡Qué tiene que hacer esa mujer aquí?! ¡Fue su idea, muy de seguro! —Mana hablaba agitando los brazos y con una cara molesta, Shidou solo hizo mueca de cansancio y caminó hacia la salida—. ¡Ella tiene su casa, no te vayas! ¡Sabes que esto está mal! ¡Ahh! Eh, ugh… E-Espera…

Shidou había tomado sus mejillas y se las había estirado con un poco de fuerza mientras la veía con cierto aburrimiento, estaba cansado de su actitud desaprobatoria con respecto a su novia.

—Ah, d-duele… Suelta, s-suelta…

—Origami es mi novia y eso no va a cambiar, además, para que lo sepas, fue idea mía. —Mana dejó de quejarse y le vio con ojos como platos, fue ahí cuando la soltó y se alejó de ella caminando—. Todos nos vamos a llevar bien estos días, Mana, así que no me molestes más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin fuerzas, no podía creer la decisión de su hermano. «¡No sabes lo que acabas de hacer! Esa obsesiva mujer estará contigo, en esta casa… ¡En el cuarto de nuestros padres!»

—Iré a darme un baño, luego haré la cena, y necesito tu ayuda, no podré solo para cuatro. —Y sin más, se fue a su habitación para quitarse la ropa y prepararse.

«Origami… En esta casa… En el cuarto de mis padres… Viviendo con n-nosotros». Su mirada seguía mostrando el asombro y en parte, aunque un poco exagerado, su miedo.

Miedo de lo cerca que estaba Origami de su hermano, ella esperaba, de cierta forma inocente, que no hubiera poseído ya su cuerpo, pero gracias a lo celosa que era por un beso de mentiras cuando su hermano actuaba, más fuerte era la idea de que no habían tomado ese paso. Tal vez Origami no era tan lanzada para tomar el cuerpo de su hermano, y realmente quería pensar que no.

—Oh, cielos… —Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, además de que puso la palma en su frente y cerró los ojos al suspirar—. Maldita Origami-san… Nii-sama tonto, iluso… Después de eso, ¿qué? ¿¡Acaso?!

Su mente visualizó a su hermano siendo sometido por una Origami que sonreía como un lobo acorralando a su presa, así como saltando encima de su hermano para consumar su amor en un acto puramente carnal, sus ojos se volvieron como platos y se sonrojó por su propia imaginación.

«¡No, no, no!» Gritó internamente y con las manos en sus mejillas como si hubiera visto un fantasma y ella estaba tratando de no perder la cabeza, aunque tal vez algo de su cordura sí había perdido.

Sorprendentemente después, ella se puso triste y algo melancólica. Subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto con ese humor, para tirarse a la cama.

—Ah… —Su cuerpo ya había vivido muchas emociones en un día, necesitaba realmente descansar de todo esto.

Pero justo cuando ya estaba dejando en blanco su mente, su celular empezó a sonar, lo tomó para ver que solo era un recordatorio de ella misma para no acostarse tarde, todo para hacer las compras navideñas para el día siguiente. Su humor se apagó un poco más y decidió cubrir sus ojos con su brazo, aun teniendo el celular en mano.

El ver su fondo de pantalla una foto con su hermano le recordó la fragilidad de todo, de absolutamente todo en la vida. Sabía que iba a pasar, pero no lo quería aceptar. Su madre se los había advertido, sobre todo desde que Shidou se volvió un actor de casi tiempo completo, pero ella no quiso escuchar.

Así como su largo cabello azul y sedoso estaba por toda una sección de su cama, sentía que sus problemas también estaban en una sección, pero de su vida. Y no es como simplemente pudiera recogerlos como haría con su cabello en una coleta, como usualmente le gustaba hacer para que no fuera molesto.

«Perdón, Nii-sama». Las razones eran obvias, esta vez pensó las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, como una persona ajena a su hermano, ella sería la mala de la película, si es que esto lo fuera. «Después de todo… La quieres más que a mí».

Esas palabras eran verdad para ella, lo notaba con las recientes decisiones de su hermano y por cómo se sintió unos días después de que ella se declarara, las cosas fueron tomando forma y su relación se volvió sólida, quitando su actitud y sus celos, Origami era una buena chica y no se podía negar que con el cabello largo se veía más bonita.

Pero era su hermano. Desde que ella dio su primer respiro en este mundo, no solo tenía padres que la amaban, también tenía un privilegio que no todos tenían: no era hija única. No había duda, era su hermano por el gran parecido, incluso si ella era un poco sarcástica y no hacía caso a sus padres a veces, su hermano la protegía, cuidaba, le amaba, le aconsejaba, no importaba la distancia, su vínculo era demasiado fuerte, tanto así que incluso después de no verse por semanas o meses, al volverse a ver es como si no hubiera pasado nada, el drama solo duraba el día del reencuentro.

No tenía problemas con que su hermano tuviera un trabajo que le dejara sin mucho tiempo para él, no le importaba que fuera admirado más por chicas que por chicos, no le importaba cuando salía en las películas con chicas hermosas, sabía que después del trabajo, después de las películas y antes de la fama, siempre volvía a casa, con sus padres, con ella, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Tal vez es que se la pasaba tanto con su hermano y con sus amistades, o tal vez porque todos sabían quién era Takamiya Shidou, que ella no había tenido ni invitaciones a citas ni declaraciones de chicos, tampoco tenía pareja ahora, la relación más cercana con un hombre era la que tenía con su hermano, porque sus padres siempre estaban ocupados.

No odiaba a Origami como persona. Tan solo en pensarlo se tapó la cara con una almohada mientras rodó al lado derecho. Era una compañera de Shidou, le apoyó cuando su mejor amiga se fue, fue convencida por él para que participara en el juego de Tonomachi y su equipo, ella tenía tanto valor de declararse a la persona que le gustaba sin ningún miedo, hacía feliz a su hermano, también infeliz, pero solo a veces.

No la odiaba, después de todo, Shidou era feliz con ella, y eso también le hacía feliz, odiaría a su propio hermano si estuviera con alguien que solo lo está usando o que no lo quiere de verdad. Y no estaba muy segura de sí para Origami el tener a su hermano era en verdad por amor o por su actitud, pero lo que sí odiaba es que ella tomara ese mismo valor y le pidiera matrimonio a Shidou.

De sobra sabía que su hermano aceptaría, conocía como Origami podía ser de lanzada, aunque tampoco le veía tanta determinación enfocada en eso. Su objetivo es que Shidou estuviera siempre con ella, lo más que se pudiera, algo así como una dependencia simbiótica, eso no era suficiente para ella.

Se quitó la almohada de fundas azules y bufó, un poco seria. Eso no era suficiente, o más bien, no era lo que ella esperaba. Y otra parte de ella estaba más preocupada de perder a su hermano para siempre, tal vez era parte de crecer, pero si eso significaba que su hermano se alejara, entonces no quería crecer, ni madurar.

—¿Mana? —preguntó Shidou, desde la puerta, ella se sentó rápido.

—¿Qué pasa, Nii-sama? Puedes pasar.

Shidou entró con el cabello un poco mojado y despeinado, pero con una playera blanca y shorts, ella no era muy alta a pesar de tener casi los 18 años, pero como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, Shidou seguía siendo mucho más alto.

—Mana. Te amo —dijo al tomarla de los hombros con una sonrisa comprensiva, ella agachó un poco la mirada y abrazó su almohada.

—Yo también, Nii-sama. —Al terminar de decir eso, fue abrazada con algo de fuerza, ella solo se sonrojó un poco.

—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué dudas?

—No dudo, no quiero que te vayas… No quiero despertar en las mañanas y que ya no estés, no quiero que un día alguien me rompa el corazón y no estés ahí para ayudarme, ¡consolarme! —dijo con voz quebrada, Shidou acarició su cabello suavemente.

—Está bien, dime, ¿qué más? —preguntó en voz suave—. ¿Odias a Origami?

—N-No, pero si… Ella va alejarme de ti, ¡Nii-sama, no quiero! Te necesito… Has estado siempre, siempre a mi lado, ¡no quiero, simplemente no quiero! —dijo al soltar la almohada y abrazarlo con fuerza, Shidou tenía culpa de esto, porque él también la quería demasiado, era su pequeña hermana, era tan especial para él.

—Me rompería el corazón si me fuera alejar por siempre de ti —dijo suavemente, ahora la estaba abrazando con cariño, el que ella estuviera siendo honesta y llorando como una pequeña en sus brazos, como antes, le llenaba de ternura y le conmovía—. No soy un tonto. Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, creo que odiaría que estuvieras con alguien que no conozco a fondo, incluso si te viera feliz con esa persona, así que es lo mismo para mí, Mana.

—Nii-sama… —Ella se alejó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, se limpió las lágrimas—. ¿De verdad? Nii-sama es muy amable…

—Pero tú eres mi hermanita, y a pesar de que fueras feliz, te cuidaría de todas las maneras posibles —dijo al acariciar su cabeza con su mano, ella rio ligeramente y se sonrojó.

—Cielos, no podrías hacer eso a la persona que me hace feliz.

—Sí, podría. Y cuando llegues a enamorarte de alguien, a pesar de sus defectos, estoy seguro que de todas formas lo vas a querer, incluso si nadie más entiende a esa persona, solo tú. —Besó su frente y le vio con una pequeña sonrisa—. Lo sé. Somos hermanos, tú y yo somos iguales, amamos con la misma determinación. Y por eso mismo, sabes que eso no va a cambiar, y que tampoco puedo vivir sin ti. Pero…

Se puso de pie para ponerle la mano en su cabeza, ella la quedó viendo con ojos llorosos.

—Estoy enamorado, Mana. Soy mayor, debo volar yo también, hacer las cosas solo, es parte de ser adulto, y tú lo serás en unos años. Está bien que nos queramos mucho, pero no puedes depender de mí siempre. —Mana agachó la cabeza, Shidou no dejó de tener su mano en su cabeza—. Algún día, no muy lejano, vas a entenderlo, Mana. Además, yo seré siempre tu hermano y estaré ahí cuando me necesites, pero eso no debería impedir en que vivas, experimentes y también, sufras. Lo siento, pero es la verdad, ya no eres una niña y por más que te quiera, tienes que entender.

Shidou dejó de hablar cuando ella se levantó para abrazarlo, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, aún estaba llorando y aunque ambos entendían el significado de esas palabras, el cual era que la familia también tiene su propia vida y te puede llegar a abandonar, aunque el vínculo sigue ahí y te acompaña, era doloroso conocer esa información, sobre todo cuando uno está tan acostumbrado a su propia vida, con las personas que ama.

—Nii-sama —dijo al alzar la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, sonrió con buen humor—. ¡Voy a quererte siempre! Y también, voy a… Intentar ser mejor, le daré una oportunidad a Origami-san, quiero que seas feliz, Nii-sama, ¡debo asegurarme de eso!

—Gracias, yo también voy a quererte siempre, Mana. —Sonrió y la soltó—. Iré a preparar los ingredientes de la cena, te llamaré cuando esté listo.

—Sí, perdón por lo de tu playera —dijo al limpiarse un poco su nariz, todo por haber llorado, pero se sintió más ligera, Shidou solo se quitó la playera y salió de su habitación, le vio con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Uh?

—No te preocupes por eso. Si te sientes algo sola, deberías conseguirte un novio, ya que eres muy linda. —Ella se puso colorada, aún no se imaginaba enamorada.

—¡No quiero pensar en eso!

—Jajaja

—¡Nii-sama! —Shidou cerró la puerta antes de que se enojara más, pero ella terminó suspirando tan solo él cerró la puerta—. Gracias, Nii-sama…

No podía evitar que su hermano creciera, tampoco podía meterse más en su vida, menos tenía intenciones de quitarle su felicidad, y si era Origami quien le hacía feliz, como su hermana, se aseguraría que fuera la indicada, que ella en verdad lo amaba, que su hermano sería feliz.

«Muy bien, Origami-san, hago una tregua contigo, no te odiaré más. Pero a partir de que estés en casa, estarás a prueba». Mana, sorprendentemente tuvo otro cambio en este día, se puso seria y ansiosa. Llena de determinación, sonrió.

* * *

 **Al parecer los objetivos de la hermanita han cambiado, pero será esto algo bueno, ¿o algo malo? No lo sé, lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y una cosa más, muy pronto tendré la continuación de mi otro fic de Date A Live: Este Maravilloso Mundo, espero que les guste y sobre todo, sean pacientes, lo tendré tan pronto como sea posible.**

 **Sin más, saludos y nos vemos.**


	4. Mi hermano es una estrella 4

**¡Hola a todos! Sí, de nuevo estoy aquí y feliz de por fin continuar con esta historia, este capítulo me resultó en algo distinto a lo que pensaba, pero de igual forma me gustó.  
**

 **Espero que les guste mucho y que sean pacientes para la espera.**

* * *

 **Mi hermano es una estrella**

 **Parte 4: Las cosas cambian**

Mana había decidido darle una oportunidad a Origami de volverse la novia perfecta para su hermano, y debía darle mérito de haber sido tan paciente para soportar todo el trato que le dio en el pasado, pero ahora eso cambiaría, pero no del todo para bien. No se arrepentía de sus acciones, puesto que Origami no debería amar demasiado, aunque se preguntaba si era por estar enamorada.

La imagen de ella siendo celosa y estar siempre junto a un chico mientras sonreía tontamente le cruzó por la mente, por lo que negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó de vergüenza por unos segundos.

«¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Jamás sería como Origami-san en ese sentido! Cielos, esta situación me hace perder la cabeza». Mana negó con la cabeza y se acercó al tocador para mirarse al espejo, su cabello estaba suelto y largo hasta la espalda, suspiró y se golpeó a las mejillas. «Ahora debo tratarla bien, debo ser amable, ya no es una enemiga, es la novia de mi Nii-sama, es la novia de mi Nii-sama… Y debe ser la mejor novia para Nii-sama».

—Mana, los ingredientes están listos, ¿puedes bajar, por favor? —preguntó Shidou al abrir la puerta de improviso, ella le miró con una sonrisa, para tomar una liga para el cabello y atárselo en una coleta, como era usual en ella.

—Muy bien, ¡vamos, soldado!

Así es como ambos bajaron las escaleras, uno al lado del otro, tomaron un delantal para cada quien y se pusieron manos a la obra. Se dividieron las tareas, Shidou sería el que cortaba las verduras mientras Mana vigilaba la cocción, aunque los roles se intercambiaban de un momento a otro.

Shidou estaba probando el sofrito hecho con tomate y otras cosas con ayuda de un pequeño recipiente en donde había servido un poco del líquido rojo.

—Mnn… Creo que le falta algo de sal —dijo Shidou mientras le daba un par de vueltas con la cuchara lo que había en el sartén.

—Oh, déjame probar —dijo Mana y su hermano le dio a probar, ella lo pensó un poco—. Pero cuando pongamos lo demás y lo combinemos con la carne en bolitas, no nos vayamos a pasar.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Crees que deberíamos hacer una ensalada o algo más? No es mucho el espagueti… —dijo un tanto insegura al ver la cantidad, mientras hacía bolitas de carne con las manos.

Fue ahí cuando tocaron el timbre, pero ambos hermanos estaban con las manos ocupadas y con aceite en el sartén. Mana entonces bajó la flama al mínimo de su sartén.

—Yo iré —dijo al momento que se lavaba las manos y se las limpiaba con un trapo para dejar la cocina, no sin antes mirar a su hermano quien seguía con las bolitas él solo—. Tendrás que vértelas solo, soldado.

—Sí, sí, mi capitana —dijo con una sonrisa.

Mana sonrió por su juego de roles, pero luego abrió la puerta y supo que el juego terminaría, ahí estaba Rinne, la chica rosa. Con cabello rosa claro un poco largo, con algunas trenzas cortas, ojos color rosa, piel blanca, con un leve colorete en las mejillas, una chaqueta delgada de color rojo sin abotonar, debajo una blusa blanca de botones, bufanda roja alrededor del cuello, un gorro oscuro en la cabeza, botas negras y una falda café que le llegaba más allá de las rodillas.

Estaba con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, sosteniendo una bolsa de café orgánico. A su lado estaba una maleta con rueditas.

—Ah, Sonogami-san, bienvenida —dijo Mana y con una seña con la mano le invitaba a pasar—. Vamos, entra, entra, afuera deber haber frío.

—No está tan mal, por eso uso falda, pero gracias. Ah, traje café para prepararse en una cafetera, será bueno para este frío —dijo al entrar con la bolsa en una mano y jalando su maleta con la otra, Mana cerró la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Están cocinando? Huele muy bien. ¿Quieren que les ayude?

—No, no, estamos bien, Rinne —dijo Shidou desde la cocina, viéndola desde el espacio vacío que tenía, vista a la sala, la chica rosa le saludó con una mano—. ¿Hace frío afuera?

—Un poco, pero no es insoportable, traje café para más tarde o mañana. Con algunas galletas o un panecillo estaría bien.

Mana en esos momentos regresó para seguir con la preparación del espagueti con bolas de carne, hizo algunas con queso dentro para que fuera mejor, para al final combinar todo en una olla, probar entre ambos hermanos y echar la sal que le faltaba de acuerdo a su criterio.

—Ustedes son muy buen equipo, incluso cuando éramos niños, me acuerdo que ayudaban a su madre a moldear la masa con chispas de chocolate para hacer galletas.

—Y luego Sonogami-san se las llevaba a casa, ninguna sobraba —dijo Mana con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y una sonrisa amarga, Shidou y su amiga sí que rieron un poco por ello.

—Sí, es cierto, no nos quedábamos con nada, pero por lo menos le dabas las galletas a tus padres, ¿no?

—Bueno, una que otra, jeje…

—Oye, Sonogami-san, ¿te gustaría alguna ensalada para acompañar el espagueti? —preguntó Mana mientras revisaba el refrigerador—. O algo, estoy segura que habrá algo por aquí para acompañar. O eso creo…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, capitana? —preguntó Shidou amablemente al darse vuelta hacia su hermana.

Mana se sonrojó ligeramente, ¿en verdad iban a seguir jugando en frente de Rinne? Bueno, la chica solo parpadeó un par de veces, antes de sonreír un poco y acercarse a la cocina para ver la escena mejor. Mana se aclaró la voz tosiendo un poco.

—Em, me parece que tenemos bajas municiones, soldado —dijo con cierta seriedad en su voz y se giró a él con un poco de nerviosismo—. Creo que es el fin, no cumpliremos con la misión con esto.

—Eso no lo creo, déjeme ver, que luego usted se rinde fácilmente —dijo Shidou al acercarse para ver las cosas del refrigerador, pero se encontró con una bolsa de papas, así que la tomó—. Podemos hacer puré de papas, rápido, sencillo.

—¡Pues claro! Nada mal, soldado, solo te estaba probando —dijo al cortar una ramita de cilantro y ponérsela en la boca como si fuera un cigarrillo, luego cerró el refrigerador, Rinne ahogó una risa—. ¡Ah! Cielos… Me metí demasiado…

—No, no, es solo que es gracioso, no es que sea malo —dijo Rinne, negando con las manos.

—Bueno, puré será.

Mientras Shidou y Mana hacían el complemento de la cena de hoy, Rinne los observaba y hablaba de cómo en su hotel, por dejarlo tan pronto, le pidieron todo tipo de explicaciones, lo cual hizo sonreír al par de hermanos.

Por otro lado y un poco antes, Origami había tratado de convencer a sus padres después de haber hecho una maleta con solo lo necesario, sin embargo, lo hizo por partes, comenzando con su madre, a quien le explicó que la pasaría con su novio, pero las cosas se iban complicando.

La navidad era solo un día, así que le dieron permiso se ir a celebrarla con su novio y su familia, después de todo la madre de Origami sabía que la chica estaba enamorada de ese joven, y le apoyaría. Pero esta propuesta era diferente, era vivir juntos.

—Tú padre no estará de acuerdo con esto, Origami. Aunque me parece que estás llegando algo lejos con estos movimientos.

—Solo serán unos días y vendré aquí. Por favor, madre, ayúdame.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó la madre, sentada en el sillón de la sala, el padre había salido y la casa estaba silenciosa.

—Porque está solo con su hermanita, sus padres no volverán del viaje que hicieron… Así que prometí ayudarle con todos los preparativos, además de que… —dijo con agachar un poco la mirada—. Él me lo pidió, no yo. Es porque tengo miedo, madre. La persona de la que él estuvo enamorado tanto tiempo, ha vuelto… Y no quiero dejarlo solo con ella.

—¿Nos dejarás por tus inseguridades? —preguntó un poco molesta—. Esto es una tontería, Origami.

—Ah, pero…

—No. Es la verdad, Shidou-kun es un buen hombre y me agrada, incluso cuando sale en las películas me agrada, es buen muchacho y no creo que te haría algún daño. Eres tú la que piensa demasiado las cosas y se lastima por sus malos pensamientos.

—Sí, lo sé. Él me lo dijo claramente, pero precisamente por eso me invitó, para que lo viera de cerca, de que entre ella y él no hay nada. Para que deje de tener ideas tontas en mente, no hago esto por él, sino por mí, madre —dijo seriamente y con un poco de vergüenza—. Sé que te parecerá estúpido, no tengo excusas, pero… te pido tu ayuda y tu comprensión. Por favor.

—¿A dónde vas, Nee-sama? —preguntó una chica que había llegado a la sala, estaba con un vestido sencillo de color azul, pero encima llevaba un suéter y guantes puestos.

—Masumi… —dijo Origami al verla, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y se arrodilló, puesto que la chica solo tenía trece años—. Nee-sama se irá a dormir a la casa de su novio, pero volveré para ayudarlos aquí con la decoración y todo lo demás, como siempre.

Masumi era una chica bajita, de cabello blanco como el de Origami, bastante largo, su cara era redondita y sus mejillas grandes, los brazos también eran robustitos, pero solo porque su complexión física era así, de ahí era delgada y con su pecho en crecimiento. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo ámbar.

—¿Nee-sama no me dará regalos? Es decir, no estarás en navidad… —dijo decepcionada, Origami acarició sus mejillas, sonriendo levemente.

—Si te portas bien, tendrás regalos —dijo con un tono más amable.

—Dices eso todo el año para que me porte bien, y aún no veo nada bajo el árbol.

—Aún no es navidad, además, tu regalo es un secreto. Y si sigues así, santa no vendrá a casa. No llega a la casa de las niñas que lo andan rastreando todo diciembre. —Ella hizo un puchero, pero abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, fue correspondida de la misma forma—. Masumi, estaré por aquí también, no te preocupes.

—¡Bien! Me portaré bien y te esperaré. Ah, hoy hice galletas solita, ¿verdad, mamá? —Su madre asintió con una sonrisa, veía que Origami podía ser una gran madre—. Fue todo gracias a la recete que me escribiste y por ver cuando lo hacías para Shidou-san.

—¿En serio? No fue nada, en ese caso, las probaré antes de que me vaya.

—Oh, entonces, ¡llévate muchas para que las comas mientras no estés! —dijo con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillando—. Así, cuando no estés aquí y comas una de estas, sabrás que las hice yo y te sentirás en casa.

Origami se sonrojó y se enterneció, por lo que cuando le entregó varias galletas en una bolsa, aunque algunas estaban un poquito más doradas que otras, ella le besó en la mejilla, la abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que la amaba mucho.

—Será mejor que te vayas, antes de que papá regrese —dijo la madre, ya sin poner resistencia—. Ya lo convenceremos entre las dos que no te dé problemas, pero al menos por todo el día de mañana, no vengas aquí, puede que esté enojado.

—Gracias, madre, Masumi.

Así fue como la joven de cabello largo color blanco dejó su casa para ir a la de Shidou, con galletas, su maleta y vestida con ropas abrigadoras, ya que hacía más frío a esta hora.

Al llegar, fue Rinne quien le abrió la puerta, cosa que puso de mal humor a Origami, pero lo disimuló.

—Ya la cena está servida, Origami-san —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo —dijo en su tono frío y dejó su maleta en el sillón, pero las galletas las tenía en las manos—. Shidou, lamento llegar tarde.

—¿Hace mucho frío afuera? —preguntó Shidou, Mana ni siquiera le miró, se preparaba mentalmente para ya no molestar más.

—Hace frío, pero estoy bien, tuve unos contratiempos, pero traje unas galletas para todos, es de parte de mi hermanita.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —preguntaron Mana y Rinne, la joven se sentó en la silla para asentir con la cabeza después y ver la comida.

—No sabía que tenías una hermana y nos mandó galletas, qué linda, pensé que era la única hermanita que sabía cocinar con su hermano.

—Ah…

Los ojos azules de Origami se quedaron puestos en Mana, ella se esperó un comentario hostil sobre su hermanita o algo para molestarla, pero no pasó eso y era preocupante, pero se dio cuenta que estaba tranquila, sirviendo algo de jugo de frutas para acompañar.

—Es mucho más pequeña que tú, Mana-san, se llama Masumi Tobiichi, tiene trece años y cumplirá catorce en marzo del siguiente año, el dos. Yo le enseñé a cocinar —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía un poco extraña por el trato de Mana, quien solo sonrió por la información.

—Es una chica muy amable, aunque reservada —comentó Shidou, pero luego juntó las palmas, al igual que todos los demás.

—Buen provecho.

Dicho esto, todos empezaron con el espagueti, estaba bastante bueno y algo fuerte para una cena por las bolitas de carne rellenas de queso, pero no importaba.

Esta era la primera cena que compartían los cuatro, Origami había tenido problemas para estar aquí, y esperaba tener más tan solo cuando la persona que menos quería ver, le abría la puerta, pero Mana le salvó el ánimo en esta cena deliciosa. Tal vez, ahora ellas dos se podrían llevar bien y solo tendría que tolerar a Rinne por el resto de días hasta navidad.


	5. Mi hermano es una estrella 5

**¡Hola a todos! Sí, ya sé, ha pasado un tiempo, pero como diría un amigo: "parece que siempre te tiene que pasar algo", ¡y tiene razón! Pero es que no lo puedo evitar. Disculpen la tardanza, no estaba muerto, pero casi, en sentido figurado, claro, pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí.**

 **No sé cuándo vaya a actualizar esta historia o la otra que tengo en esta sección, pero sin duda habrá continuación, así que tengan paciencia.**

* * *

 **Mi hermano es una estrella**

 **Parte 5: La primera noche.**

Origami y Rinne habían llegado a la casa de los Takamiya, donde la chica de cabello blanco esperaba pasar muy buenos momentos con su novio, al mismo tiempo, la hermanita de Shidou había invitado a Rinne solo para molestar a la novia de su hermano, pero después de hablar con él, ya no vería a Tobiichi Origami como una enemiga.

La cena había ido bien, sorprendentemente bien para los antecedentes de todos. Es decir, Origami seguía odiando a Rinne y su sola presencia la tenía de mal humor. Mana odiaba a Origami por quitarle a su hermano y por ser una novia obsesiva; en esto último seguía en desacuerdo. Y Shidou… Bueno, él solo era un mediador.

—Ah, que ricas galletas —dijo Rinne con alegría después de comer una, Origami le vio con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—De verdad que lo son —dijo Shidou con una sonrisa y comió otra, Origami entonces sonrió con alegría.

—Las hizo mi hermanita, es realmente muy buena haciendo estas cosas.

—Qué lindo, aunque ni siquiera las has probado, Origami-san.

Rinne sonreía, pero la chica de cabello blanco le miró retadoramente, aun así, se comió una y al tragar, seguía mirándola con molestia. Mana solo podía aguantarse la risa, pero Shidou le dio una patada suave debajo de la mesa, ella le vio con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo para que lo sepas, estoy consciente de lo que mi hermanita puede o no hacer, y esto lo hizo claramente bien.

—Bueno, yo creo que siempre debes probar antes de afirmar algo.

—¿Estás intuyendo que no están bien? —preguntó con la mirada más filosa, Rinne dio una leve risita.

—No, claro que no, solo digo que probar es importante, las galletas están muy bien, solo faltó un poco de más… presentación —explicó al ver que las galletas no tenían muy buena forma y solo algunas estaban más cocidas que otras.

—Solo tiene trece años, Rinne-san… —dijo al apretar los puños debajo de la mesa, Shidou presintió el peligro.

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Eso no importa!

—¿Uh? —Hasta Rinne se quedó observando a Mana, quien había alzado la voz, aunque se sentía realmente rara al interrumpir el sufrimiento de Origami.

—Um… ¿P-Por qué me miran así?

—No, no, te escuchamos, hermanita. —Shidou sonrió cálidamente, Origami suavizó la mirada, así como Rinne le miró con expectativa.

—Ah, bueno, ¡ejem…! —dijo con un poco más seguridad—. Masumi-chan las preparó con mucho esfuerzo e incluso nos trajeron varias, los regalos no se critican, Rinne-san… —Pero la mirada de Rinne, aunque era una sonrisa, le dio mala espina a Mana—. ¡Pero! No está mal decirlas… Para… Retroalimentación…

Mana regresó para comer más galletas y se concentró en tomar su café con leche como si esto fuera importante, la verdad, no quería ver a la chica rosa en estos momentos.

Shidou solo pudo sonreír de alivio, parece que había hecho bien en hablar con su hermana antes de que las invitadas llegaran.

«Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos, Mana-san se mostraba muy a la ofensiva con Origami-san».

—Mana…

—¿Mnn? —preguntó mientras seguía masticando, Origami le miró con suavidad.

—Ah… Gracias, tienes razón. Creo que lo entiendes por qué también tienes un hermano mayor, y alguien como Shidou, además —dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, Mana tragó con sorpresa.

«¿Q-Qué es esto? Nunca había sentido algo así… ¡Ella está siendo amable! ¡Tobiichi Origami está siendo amable conmigo!» Mana se quedó con la boca abierta por leves momentos, incluso se fue a marte desde su asiento, a explorar el universo. «¿¡Esta chica podía ser así?!»

«¡Bien, esto está saliendo muy bien!» Shidou estaba feliz por los resultados de esta cena. «Mana ya se dio cuenta de que Origami puede ser buena y una persona muy diferente cuando no es hostil, ¡espero que siga así por los demás días!»

—Shidou es un gran hermano, además de que siempre ha sido muy lindo, amable y buena persona. —Rinne tomó de la mejilla al chico, cosa que molestó a Origami demasiado, el chico ni siquiera lo pudo ver venir—. ¡Muchas veces deseé ser tu hermana!

Mana seguía explorando el universo, así que no pudo reaccionar ante el comentario de la chica rosa, pero Origami tenía un aura oscura que no planeaba nada bueno.

—Casi eras una hermana… —dijo Shidou en voz baja, ella alejó la mano rápidamente, pero se le quedó mirando, además de que era fácil porque estaba sentada a su lado—. Aunque esta es la primera vez que me lo dices.

—Jeje, creo que se me pasaron muchas cosas importantes que decirte en esos tiempos.

«No, debo calmarme, debo calmarme, soy la única para Shidou, soy la única». Las manos de Origami temblaban mientras tomaba sus rodillas con fuerza, pero se reprimió con éxito, aunque sintió algo de dolor por dentro. «Debo calmarme, es solo… su mejor amiga… solo eso».

Después de comer las galletas y terminar el café, del que nadie hizo comentarios, todo dejaron el comedor, pero Mana se quedó lavando los trastes.

—Bien, Rinne, dormirás en la habitación de invitados, ya sabes donde es.

—Ah, por supuesto, pero…

—¿Sí?

—¿Eso no significa que Origami-san dormirá en el sofá? —preguntó con algo de sarcasmo, aunque disimulado—, eso sería malo, es tu novia.

Origami volvió a verle con cara de pocos amigos, Shidou solo soltó una leve risa.

—Origami dormirá en la habitación de mis padres, así que nadie se queda sin cama.

—¿Contigo? —preguntó con algo de seriedad, pero el chico se puso rojo levemente, así como Origami.

—¡No, no! ¿Qué te pasa, Rinne? Yo dormiré en mi cuarto, como siempre.

—¡Era una broma! —dijo con buen humor, Shidou fue el único en reírse mientras su novia estaba sonrojada y viendo a otro lado.

Rinne tomó su maleta de rueditas y se fue hacia la habitación de invitados, Mana pensó que la chica rosa estaba actuando de forma extraña, pero no sabía por qué.

«Esperen, ¿¡me estoy preocupando por Origami-san?!» Se tomó de las mejillas aún con el jabón en las manos, cuando se dio cuenta, se tuvo que lavar la cara en el lavabo. «Cielos, esto me está afectando».

—Ahora te mostraré toda la casa, Origami, ya que nunca has estado aquí antes, y lo siento —dijo un poco culpable, Origami sonrió levemente y tomó su mejilla—. ¿Uh?

—Está bien, Shidou, ya no estoy enojada contigo. —Acarició la mejilla como si quisiera quitar los rastros de la mano de Rinne, pues era la misma mejilla que había tocado antes.

—Oye, ¿acaso me estás limpiando? —preguntó con una gota en la cabeza y con una expresión nerviosa, ella se puso un poco seria.

—Ya casi termino, no te quejes…

—Ah, está bien…

Después de unos momentos más, Shidou empezó a mostrarle toda la casa, ella se sintió feliz por saber más de su novio, aunque hubiera preferido que los padres hubieran estado presentes.

Para cuando Mana terminó de lavar los platos, ya estaba cansada, había sido mucha emoción en un solo día, así que se retiró a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama.

«Mañana iremos a comprar la despensa para navidad, espero que no pase nada malo». Se quitó la cinta de su cabello para dejarlo suelto y se puso su pijama para acostarse a dormir.

Shidou ayudó a Origami con sus cosas para que no se mezclara con las cosas de sus padres en la habitación, esto les llevó un tiempo, hasta que terminaron y el joven se dejó caer en la cama.

—¡Ahh! Terminamos… —dijo aliviado y algo cansado.

—Lamento causarte tantos problemas, Shidou… —dijo apenada y encima de él.

—Ah, eso… —Se sonrojó por la posición en la que ella estaba—. Veo que Mana se lleva mejor contigo, eso es bueno.

—Sí, ¿tú se lo pediste? —preguntó y después se recostó en su pecho—. Porque de otra forma no sería buena… Está bien, siempre supe que me odiaba.

Shidou se rascó la mejilla, realmente ella podía ser bastante negativa, aunque las acciones de Mana demostraban mucha molestia, a veces. Así que era comprensible.

—Ella no te odia, sí, hablé con ella. Pero hasta yo estoy sorprendido con su actitud, creo que se está esforzando.

—¿Esforzando? —preguntó con dudas y con los ojos agachados mientras abrazaba a su novio.

—Sí, por ti, Origami. —Ella se incorporó un poco para mirarle con sorpresa.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó con mucha seriedad.

—¡Jajaja! No sé… —dijo con una sonrisa al mirar a otro lado.

—Shidou… No es justo, ¿cómo puedes hacer cosas que ni yo puedo hacer?

—Tengo un don —dijo con seriedad actuada, haciéndose el importante, Origami terminó sonriendo, pero terminó riéndose cuando él también lo hizo.

—Shidou, gracias… Te ayudaré mucho mañana —dijo con una sonrisa, él se sentó en la cama entonces, ella le quedó viendo con buen humor, parece que se había olvidado de todo—. Pero habrá momentos en los que llegaré a ayudar a mi familia también.

—Sí, lo entiendo, no te preocupes por eso. Espero sea divertido, celebrar navidad entre más personas, creo que es mejor.

«Que bueno que no preguntó las razones, no quiero decirle lo que opinan de la decisión que tomé». Origami asintió con la cabeza, aliviada y feliz.

—Bueno, mañana nos despertaremos temprano, si te quedas dormida, vendré a despertarte como a mi hermanita. —Ella parpadeó un par de veces, él solo sonrió con algo de malicia.

—¿Y eso es?

—Ya lo descubrirás… —dijo con buen humor y caminó hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Ah, sí… —contestó insegura por lo último, pero terminó con una sonrisa al final.

En la noche, los hermanos Takamiya estaban rendidos, para ellos había sido un día duro, pero para las invitadas era diferente.

Origami intentó dormir sin mucho éxito, era raro tener una cama tan grande para ella sola, así como no podía ocultar la emoción de dormir en la casa de su novio, ¡en el cuarto de los padres!

Dentro de su mente, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía sueños azucarados de cómo sería su vida al casarse con Shidou, Rinne había hecho un comentario algo subido de tono que, Origami intuía, ella había vendido como una broma, pero gracias a eso, pensaba ahora en esto.

«Un poco de agua me calmara, no creo que a Shidou le importe». Origami decidió salir para tomar agua, era su método para cuando no podía dormir bien, aunque a veces usaba algo de leche también, sobre todo cuando era más joven y quería hacer crecer su pecho.

Ahora sabía que esos métodos no funcionaban en todas las mujeres.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de invitados, Rinne no podía dormir tampoco. No podía creer que estaba en la casa de su querido amigo Shidou, después de tantos años de no verse y de ni siquiera hablarse.

«Ahora tienes una novia pegadiza». Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados, intentando dormir. «Te olvidaste muy rápido de mí, Shidou».

De alguna forma, eso sonó fuerte.

Dentro suyo sabía que debía estar feliz por Shidou, pero no estaba conforme con Origami, más bien… No estaba de acuerdo con que Origami fuera la pareja de Shidou.

Sí, Rinne había dejado a Shidou para estudiar en otra ciudad y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, no fue hasta que miró una película en la que participaba su amigo de la infancia que puso al joven de nuevo en el radar. Cuando lo vio, no podía creerlo, aún así decidió no hablar, así como se le hizo interesante.

De una forma diferente.

«Shidou… Nunca pensé que fueras a olvidarme». Pensó con leve tristeza, ahora el chico ya no pensaba en ella como antes y tenía a su novia en casa, algo que terminó descubriendo después. «Pero ¿de verdad ya no me amas?»

Rinne abrió sus ojos rosados y su rostro ya no demostraba una sonrisa, ni siquiera calma, se había vuelto uno serio, con determinación, incluso hasta algo duro.

—Cielos… —dijo en voz baja—. Creo que ya no puedo decir lo mismo.

— _Hola, Origami-san, Shidou ya me dijo que eres su novia, felicidades, no esperé que la delegada de la clase estaba enamorada de mi querido Shidou —dijo con una sonrisa sincera—. Por lo que me ha dicho, sé que son muy felices, por favor, cuida bien de él._

Y desde aquí las cosas serían diferentes.

 **Parece que alguien no está muy feliz con la pareja de Shidou… ¿Mana enloquecerá por seguir ayudando a su ex enemiga? ¿Qué hará Rinne con sus sentimientos? ¿Origami tomará cartas en el asunto? ¡Ya lo veremos en los próximos capítulos!**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como siempre. Creo que ya debería ser una frase célebre mía de tanto que lo digo.**

 **Si quieren dejarme un review, seré bastante feliz, pero si no, bueno, quédense con las palabras en la boca, además los reviews son gratis, XD.**

 **Originalmente iba a terminar esta historia con este capítulo, pero me di cuenta de que esto da para un poco más, así que lo haré así.**

 **Las otras ideas que alguna vez les dije, hoy mismo estará subida una con… quien sabe, no sé si poner todos los capítulos tengo, ¡sin duda habrá más de un capítulo! Así que, si quieren checarlo, el fanfic se llamará: "Joven y atrapado", solo aquí, en fanfiction.**

 **¡Nos vemos y saludos!**


	6. Extra Chapter

**¡Hola, chicos y chicas! Vengo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, pero este será extra y más largo que el anterior, ¡casi 3000 palabras! Es para divertirnos un rato y que me esperen para el siguiente.**

 **También aprovecho para decirles que mi fic: "Este maravilloso mundo" será actualizado pronto, o eso espero, así que espero lo lean, y si no la han leído, les invito a leerla.**

 **Grytherin18-Friki, gracias por comentar, de verdad. Sí, Rinne se ha dado cuenta que no está de acuerdo con la relación de Shidou y claro que hará algo al respecto, pero el cómo será algo que tendrás que descubrir, así como qué papel jugará Mana en todo esto.**

 **Lykan-GTX, muchas gracias por el review y las palabras de aliento, hablando del ShidouxMiku, en joven y atrapado ya te disté cuenta que va a tocar varias parejas, así que ahí tienes un poco de todas.**

 **Ahora, ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Mi hermano es una estrella**

 **Capítulo Extra: Cruce de caminos**

Los ojos azules profundos y algo apagados de Origami no dejaban de mirar a Shidou, comiendo un helado para observarlo detenidamente en sus actividades, ahora estaba un poco arrepentida de haberle hecho caso a la hermana menor del chico de que estuviera ahí sentada, viéndolo repartir amor, sobre todo a las chicas. Claro, todo visto desde su punto de vista.

Shidou en verdad se sentía, a veces, en la cima del mundo, sobre todo al hacer este tipo de favores para sus amigos desarrolladores de videojuegos, entre ellos, Tonomachi Hiroto, quien obligó al joven trabajar en un domingo; firmando autógrafos del juego y del manga y de todo lo que quisieran los fanáticos, y Origami era su acompañante.

«Takamiya Mana… Esto fue una mala idea, pero me servirá para acostumbrarme a estas cosas». Pensó mientras sus ojos temblaban cuando una chica le pedía a Shidou un abrazo, era el costo de que su novio fuera famoso y bien parecido, además de permisivo.

—¡Shidou, Shidou! —dijo una chica algo desesperada entre la multitud que estaba haciendo fila, pero el joven solo pudo ver su mano—. ¡Aquí, Shidou!

Pero Shidou se despedía de un joven de la mano en esos momentos.

—Mi hermanita te ama, estoy seguro que con esto será feliz.

—Espero que sí —dijo Shidou con una sonrisa—. Que pase el siguiente, por favor.

Pero en la fila se armó un pequeño alboroto, hasta que una chica logró llegar hasta la mesa donde Shidou estaba sentado, ella tuvo que poner las manos para no caerse y cuando todos pudieron verla, en vez de protestar porque se saltó todos los lugares, se admiraron.

—¡Shidou! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Nada tiene sentido! ¿Qué hace toda esta gente detrás de ti? ¡Hoy tenías una cita conmigo! —dijo la chica, claramente molesta y con el ceño fruncido, pero el joven se quedó sin habla y sin parpadear—. ¿Shidou?

—¡Vaya, que buena eres! —dijo Shidou con una sonrisa y empezó a aplaudirle, así como toda la demás gente también lo hizo.

—¿Q-Qué? Eh… —Al sentirse elogiada, se sonrojó un poco y sonrió—. No es nada… ¡Espera!

—En verdad eres genial, tu atuendo, tu cabello, tus ojos, todo es igual a ella, ¡incluso hablas igual! Pero que buen aparato de voz —elogió Shidou, a lo que ella no podía creer, pero algo le molestó más de lo que dijo.

—¿¡Igual a quién?!

—A Tohka, ¿o no es eso lo que estás representando? —Shidou rio un poco por ello, pero Tohka estaba con los ojos como platos, luego agitó la cabeza como perro.

—No sé qué te sucede, pero hoy tenemos una cita, solo te perdí de vista unos momentos y desapareciste.

—En verdad no tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste, te pareces en todo, es un cosplay perfecto, con gusto te daré un autógrafo —dijo al tomar una pieza de cartón lila para estas cosas y un plumón—. ¿Cómo quieres que diga?

—¿Cosplay? ¡Yo soy Yatogami Tohka, Shidou Itsuka! —dijo entre molesta y avergonzada—. Deja de estar jugando conmigo, ¡no estoy haciendo ningún cosplay! Vamos a esa cita ahora, ¿o acaso te estás viendo con esa maldita de Origami?

—¡Incluso se sabe las mismas líneas! —dijo un chico entre la multitud.

—¡Ohh! —dijeron todos los presentes y le aplaudieron con fuerza, Tohka se sonrojó, ya sin saber qué pensar.

—Jajaja

—¡Shidou! —dijo ella sonrojada y molesta al verlo burlarse, luego fue acariciada en la cabeza, ella se sonrojó más.

—Bien hecho, chica.

—¿Chica?

—Esto tiene que verlo Tonomachi, ¿te puedo tomar una foto? —preguntó al sacar su celular, ahí se dio cuenta ella que no era nada parecido al que tenía, de hecho, no tenía el colgante que le había regalado.

—Eh… Claro, si es para ti, Shidou.

«Ahora que lo pienso, Shidou se ve más alto que antes, su cabello… ha crecido, y esa ropa no es la que usualmente usa, no es la que traía en la cita». Tohka hizo una sonrisa para la foto, pero al ver la sonrisa de Shidou, pensó que no había error.

—Bueno, ¿ahora sí me dirás tu nombre?

—¡Pero si ese es mi nombre! ¡Shidou, tú me lo pusiste!

—Jajaja, sí que haces muy bien tu papel.

—Shidou, ¿¡qué es lo que te pasa?!

—Nada, yo estoy muy bien, pero creo que seguirás haciendo muy bien tu papel. Así que… Bueno, está bien, soy Shidou Itsuka por ahora, ¿está bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa y la gente se emocionó un poco por ello, Tohka estaba más perdida que nunca.

—¿Eh?

—Tohka, ¿sabes que es un autógrafo? —preguntó con el tono que ella conocía.

—Ah, no… Creo que nunca lo había oído.

—Bueno, verás… Es cuando una persona famosa te da su firma y a veces también te escriben lo que tú quieras, como un mensaje especial.

—¡Oh! Así que eso querías darme, pero tú no eres famoso, Shidou. —Ante esto, toda la audiencia empezó a reírse, Shidou se mantuvo en su papel e hizo una sonrisa amarga, aunque quería reírse también.

—Bueno, es cierto, yo no soy famoso, pero soy importante para ti, ¿verdad? Así como cuando admiras a alguien.

—¡Sí! —dijo al tomarlo de la mano con sus dos manos, además de que sonrió.

Origami despertó entonces del trance de ver un cosplay tan perfecto, era tan real que casi pensó que esa persona en verdad era Yatogami Tohka, una de las chicas principales del juego de citas en las que salvas al mundo con el poder del amor, casi estaba pensando que, de nuevo, estaba viendo una escena del juego o incluso del anime que le hicieron, pero al tomar la mano de Shidou, ella se puso celosa.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que ponga?

—¡Oh, escribe algo lindo! Porque de todas, me quieres más a mí, ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad?! —preguntó muy emocionada y con ojos de estrella.

«Sí que es enérgica como en el juego». Shidou se rascó la cabeza y puso cara de estar indeciso.

—Bueno, claro que te quiero, Tohka, pero todas las demás también son importantes para mí. —La tomó de los hombros y ambos se vieron a los ojos, aunque la diferencia de altura era bastante—. Tú también eres muy importante para mí, pero… A veces no puedo ser solo tu Shidou…

Las palabras lo había dicho con bastante sentimiento y la acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa cálida, Tohka se sonrojó mucho.

—Shidou… —dijo apenas.

«Shidou». A Origami se le fueron los celos, esa misma frase final se la había dicho a ella cuando se ponía celosa por Mana y no le dejaba estar con ella.

Shidou entonces la dejó y dio su autógrafo, además de escribir algo que Shidou Itsuka haría. Le dio a Tohka su autógrafo mientras ella seguía en trance por las bonitas palabras, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse, aunque él seguía actuando.

Todas las personas aplaudieron de nuevo por la actuación de Shidou y de la chica, por supuesto, pero el único en agradecer fue el joven actor.

—Gracias, Shidou —dijo ella al juntar el cartón a su pecho—. ¡Ahora podemos continuar con nuestra cita!

—Eh… Muy bien, Tohka, ya es hora de parar.

—¿Parar? —preguntó con muchas dudas.

—Okey… —Suspiró y volvió a regresar a su papel de Shidou Itsuka—. Ya es hora de despedirnos, Tohka, nos veremos en casa, tengo que atender a estas personas, es un favor.

—¡Pero tenías una cita conmigo! ¡Ahora!

«Esta chica está llegando demasiado lejos». Origami empezó a molestarse de nuevo, por lo que se levantó para acercarse a su novio y meterse en la situación, porque se estaba hartando desde hace unos momentos.

—Ya te dijo que pares, niña.

—¡Esa voz! ¡Ah! ¡Tú! —Tohka le señaló, pero por un momento negó con la cabeza, la voz era la misma que odiaba, pero esa mujer era diferente—. Tú… Te pareces a alguien que odio, ¿quién es esta mujer, Shidou?

El público empezó a reírse de nuevo, era casi como ver un capítulo del anime, pero totalmente en vivo.

—Je, sí que sabes interpretar bien a esa odiosa —dijo Origami con una sonrisa sincera, estaba enojada, sí, pero tenía que darle el crédito a la chica por hacer tan buena interpretación—. ¿Será este el síndrome del cuarto grado? Porque Shidou está ocupado ahora, la hora de jugar terminó, niña, así que no lo molestes más, él solo estaba actuando como el protagonista de esa serie, pero él solo es Takamiya Shidou.

—¿Takamiya? ¿Síndrome? N-No… ¿Actuando? Esto no…

—No tenías que ser tan dura —dijo Shidou, viendo como Tohka agachaba la cabeza, luego se acercó a la chica para tomarla de los hombros—. Oye… Lamento lo de la cita, de verdad, pero… Ya será en otra ocasión, esto es importante, solo ve a casa por ahora…

—Pero era nuestra cita… ¿Y estabas actuando? ¿¡Quién es esa?! —preguntó totalmente molesta, causando risas entre todos—. ¿¡De qué se ríen?! ¡No estoy jugando!

—Oye, Tohka, tranquila…

—¡Pero ellos…!

Ella ya no dijo nada porque Shidou le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se alejó para tocarle la cabeza, pensando que como otras chicas locas que lo querían, necesitaría de un beso o un abrazo para irse contentas.

—Vamos, ve a casa ahora.

—Shidou… ¡Shidou! —dijo al saltar para abrazarlo, pero la fuerza fue tanta que hasta Shidou ahogó un grito, ¿cómo es que tenía tanta fuerza?

—S-Sí… V-Vamos, ve a casa… ahora… —dijo apenas, algo le dolía fuertemente en la espalda, aun así tuvo la fuerza para guardar la compostura y darle palmaditas en la espalda a la chica, hasta que fue soltado—. ¡Ahh! Ah…

—¡Está bien! Iré a casa ahora, pero la próxima vez espero que no te desaparezcas de nuevo, Shidou.

—C-Claro que no… —dijo adolorido, pero forzó una sonrisa. «¿Cómo tiene tanta fuerza? Creí que me iba a partir en dos».

—¡Eso espero! —dijo y salió corriendo de ahí con su autógrafo en mano. Origami quedó muy molesta por lo que hizo Shidou, pero detuvo todo eso porque vio que apenas y se podía mover.

—¿Shidou?

—Estoy bien… Creo…

Después de firmar autógrafos por un rato, el dolor se volvió insoportable y Shidou se tuvo que retirar, Origami no podía creer que Shidou se había fracturado mínimamente en la parte trasera de las costillas, era imposible, él no había hecho nada, pero todo había pasado después del abrazo de esa chica fingiendo ser Tohka Yatogami, un personaje ficticio, eso no podía ser, una chica no podría hacer eso, por más entrenada que esté.

* * *

Shidou pasó un mal rato y por culpa de eso no pudo hacer nada de sus actividades rutinarias, pero… ¿Y Tohka Yatogami, la auténtica?

—Shidou se comportó muy extraño, y esa mujer se parecía mucho a Origami, pero ella no tiene el cabello largo, ni los pechos así, además de que está con cara de amargada todo el tiempo.

La imagen de la agente de la AST desapareció para mostrar a la mujer que conoció hoy, por lo menos sonreía y eso hacía toda la diferencia con Origami, además de que era más alta que ella, eso no podía ser si se trataba de la agente de la AST.

«¡Obviamente no era ella! Esa mujer se parecía mucho, pero era más amigable». Tohka pensó con una sonrisa mientras caminaba por el centro comercial, recién había dejado el lugar donde Shidou estaba firmando autógrafos, aunque eso tampoco lo entendía, pero leyó ahora el que le hizo. «Siempre serás especial para mí, Yatogami Tohka». Ella se sonrojó con una sonrisa triunfadora, ya se lo enseñaría a las demás cuando tuviera ocasión, se lo presumiría a Miku.

Estaba muy feliz, pero entonces se giró a algún lugar donde pudiera comprar algo de comida, puesto que ahora tenía hambre, en eso notó una imagen exactamente igual a ella con su armadura.

«¡Soy yo!» Pero notó que no solo estaba ella, sino también Kotori, Yoshino y Kurumi con sus características pistolas. Era de una tienda de videojuegos que avisaba de una rebaja. «¡Son las demás, incluso está ella que quiso matarnos!»

Caminó para pegarse al cristal del lugar mientras iba leyendo en su trayectoria, pero de pronto, todo se movió más lento de lo normal y ella no pudo terminar de leer toda la pancarta.

"Celebrando el anuncio de la tercera temporada, presentamos un descuento del 40% en el juego que hizo nacer un actor exitoso: Takamiya Shidou. ¡Espíritus, poderosas chicas en vestidos astrales causan terremotos espaciales y pueden destruir el mundo! Organizaciones como la AST y la DEM les dan caza, pero tú puedes salvarlas, conviértete en héroe y con ayuda de Ratatoskr, ¡conquista sus corazones en Date A…!"

* * *

Pero después de un parpadeo, Tohka no solo se dio contra el cristal y lo cuarteó todo, cayó el suelo sentada y aunque se recuperó rápido, no encontró la misma pancarta pegada al cristal.

—¿¡Qué?!

Tohka se levantó de repente para ver a lo largo de la tienda de videojuego, pero no encontró ni una pancarta, tocó el cristal, pero todo era real, incluso se giró a todas partes para ver que todo estaba como lo había visto, incluso levantó su autógrafo del suelo y todo estaba como lo recordaba.

—No puede ser, estaba aquí, ¡y yo no estaba corriendo! ¿¡Qué pasó?!

—¡Hey, Tohka! —Ella reconoció la voz, pero tenía algo de miedo de girarse, así que no lo hizo—. Así que ahí estás, perdón, me fui al baño mientras mirabas comida, pero luego ya no estabas cuando regresé, ¿por qué te fuiste así? Te puedes perder.

—¿Shidou? —preguntó dudosa, creyó que se estaba volviendo loca—. ¿No estabas ocupado?

—Solo fui al baño, pero ahora podemos seguir con nuestra cita, estabas casi llorando por esto… —dijo con leve molestia, la verdad es que casi destruye el piso por sus celos, otra vez, y por eso tuvo que salir con ella.

—¿Itsuka Sh-Shidou?

—Sí, ese soy yo —dijo con una sonrisa divertida, pero él la tuvo que girar con sus manos para que le viera, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡No estás alto!

—Bueno, soy más alto que tú, Tohka…

—No, no, ¡eras todavía más alto! —dijo alzando los brazos y luego le tocó por el cuerpo, causando que él se sonrojara.

—¿T-Tohka? ¿Qué haces?

—¡Y tenías otra ropa! ¡Y no estabas tartamudeando! Y te veías tan… ¡Tan adulto! —dijo impresionada mientras Shidou solo tenía una gota en la cabeza—. ¡Y la gente nos aplaudía, Shidou! ¡Y eras famoso! ¡Y aquí! —dijo al tocar el cristal de la tienda de videojuegos—. ¡Había un juego y estábamos Yoshino, Kotori, hasta Kurumi!

—¿Qué? —preguntó con diversión, pensó que se estaba inventando todo.

—¡Es en serio! ¡Había un videojuego de nosotros y en oferta!

—Por favor, Tohka, ahí no hay nada.

—¡Estaba ahí! —dijo molesta y sonrojada por lo mismo—. ¡Yo sé lo que vi!

—Bueno, bueno, mejor vamos a comer algo, puede que por eso estés diciendo esas cosas. —Ella sonrió.

—Es cierto, tengo hambre, vamos, vamos. —Shidou le tomó de la mano y ella gustosa la aceptó, pero luego frunció el ceño—. ¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad! Mira, ¡hasta tengo un autógrafo del Shidou mayor!

Y se lo mostró, Shidou lo vio rápido y se aguantó la risa.

—Pero esa ni siquiera es mi firma.

—¿¡Qué?! —Shidou se echó a reír, aunque no estaba mintiendo, ella hizo un puchero—. No estoy mintiendo, Shidou…

—Ya, ya, solo vamos a comer algo, ya verás que te sentirás mejor después.

—Umu…

* * *

 _Y así, la joven Tohka conoció a un joven adulto Shidou Takamiya, uno que sin saberlo, era el novio de Origami Tobiichi, su rival más grande en el amor y en el campo de batalla, pero nuestra ingenua protagonista no fue capaz de verlo, y tan rápido cómo llegó a ese mundo, se fue de él, tratando de convencer a Shidou de que le diera un autógrafo, cosa que él no hizo porque se sentía avergonzado y sabía que las demás pedirían lo mismo._

—Oh, bueno, cosas que nunca cambian, ¿no es así, Raziel? —Nia se rio un poco, pero tosió un poco y tuvo que beber de su café para continuar—. Algún día, Itsuka Shidou del universo dos, serás parte de mis argumentos, pero ahora tienes demasiado poder de espíritu como para tener tu destino y tú historia en mis manos, pero algún día… Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Y el libro que era Raziel y su arma secreta también, pasó las páginas para que ella viera otra historia que se estaba escribiendo sola con una pluma.

—Como esos tres, jaja… ¡Jajajaja, cof-cof! Ehem, um… ¡Ja!

«Y me harás ganar millones más». Pensó con una sonrisa de confianza y se recargó en su silla giratoria acolchada, como de ejecutiva.

 **Una risa que es interrumpida por un malestar en la garganta, parece que Nia ha planeado todo esto, igual que en otra historia, vaya, vaya.¿Alguien más mira la relación y coincidencia en todo esto?  
**

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, realmente desde que puse a Shidou como actor, me dio la gana de… ¿Qué pasaría si se encontrara con alguna chica de su harem del universo de DAL, el verdadero? Y entonces salió esto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen los reviews, son bienvenidas las preguntas, los vales de despensa, palabras de aliento y demás, XD.**

 **Nos vemos y saludos.**


End file.
